


How to be human

by spikewil



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to be very clear on this story. Don't like slash or the way I have written it, then don't read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Challenge #82 by Cadence:  
> Ok, so it's season 5 and the whole AI team (including cordy, she's not in the coma) is hard at work along w/ Spike who has returned as a vampire. Cordy gets a vision informing Spike and Angel that the Powers are giving them their chances at forgiveness and tell them that they must go throuh a series of tests before they can become human. These tests are just to see if they can handle being human. Examples would be both of them getting the flu, experiencing hunger, real human pain, you know things like that. Well anyway, one of their tests would include both of them becoming pregnant. You decide what happens from there. They must both be pregnant.

Spike and Angel sat on the couch in Angel’s office, waiting for their seer to arrive. She had called the group to meet her. After several minutes of pacing, Angel sat next to his lover, placing his arm around Spike’s shoulders. They looked at each other and smiled, leaning forward to kiss.

Before their lips could touch Cordelia walked in. “Oh..come on! Don’t you two ever stop?” she asked sharply, smiling to take taking the sting out of her words.

Angel and Spike sighed and looked up, waiting for Cordelia to talk. “Well, what did you want to tell us?” Spike asked.

Gunn, Wesley & Fred walked in the next moment. “Okay, well everyone but Lorne is...here....” Cordelia said, her words fading when Lorne came in and locked the door behind him. Fred walked to the couch to sit between her two vampire lovers.

“Now that you are all here, I’d like to tell you something about my vision,” she started, holding up her hand when everyone opened their mouths for questions.

“For the first time in my life, the PTB has sent me a nice vision, a bit gross, but nice,” she told them, smiling at their anxious faces.

“Angel, Spike, you have been forgiven. You have made them proud of you, but....” Cordelia trailed off.

“There is always a but!” Spike exclaimed. He shut his mouth though, when everyone including his lovers glared at him.

“They will make you human, if you pass several tests. These tests will prove if you are able to handle being a human. If you pass you will become human permanently. 

“When will the tests start?” Angel asked. He wanted to know, because he felt a strange feeling in his lower abdomen. He looked at Spike and saw him squirming too. Fred feel the two men squirming against her, she looked down at their crotches only to see a wet spot in Spike’s pants getting larger. 

“When you send out a certain feeling, the tests will begin. And with the way you two are squirming on the couch I’ll say it has started,” Lorne said. “There’s no way of knowing what the tests will be or how many, but after each one, I will read you.”

Spike felt water coming out of his dick, too late realizing he had to pee. He stood up and ran towards the bathroom, leaving a trail of pee behind him. Spike stood in front of a urinal knowing he was too late when he dropped his wet pants. He pulled them up again when he felt a tingling in his ass. His eyes widened and he shook his head. *Nononono...I don’t want to,* he whined to himself. He walked to one of the stalls and dropped his pants again, gingerly sitting down.

Angel ran after Spike, but stopped to pick up one of his clean sweatpants before he followed the trail to the bathroom. He went inside and saw his lover’s legs sticking out one of the stalls. Angel felt his own tingling increase and hurried to relieve himself. 

Fred stood up from the couch and followed her lovers to the bathroom. She looked around the hall before stepping inside, spotting two pairs of legs under the stalls with their pants around their boots.

Angel, glad to be done, flushed and left the stall. Fred stood there looking at him. He walked towards her and kissed her softly.

“Take care of him for me?” Fred asked, giving him a last kiss.

“I will, we’ll see you later,” Angel answered, swapping her ass as she walked away.

“Can you lock the door for me?” Spike asked.

“Sure. Why?” Angel answered.

“I need to clean myself,” Spike said, stepping out of the stall naked from the waist down, his wet pants in one hand.

Angel grabbed a cloth, wet it and knelt in front of Spike cleaning him from cock till toes. As Angel cleaned him, Spike looked up and gasped.

“What’s wrong?” Angel asked, standing up as he finished with the cleaning and clothing his lover. He turned around and saw what Spike was seeing.

“We have a reflection?” Angel said, stunned to see himself in the mirror.

“I don’t feel a heartbeat, so we’re still vampires,” Spike said.

“Must be one of the tests then,” Angel replied.

After staring at the mirror Spike looked at his lover and stood in front of him. He grabbed Angel’s head and pulled him down, pressing his mouth on Angels’ and kissing him gently. He savored the taste of his lover ......and Fred?

“Fred was here?” Spike asked.

“Yes, she wants me to take care of you for now,” Angel answered.

Angel deepened the kiss and placed his hands on Spike’s ass lifting him up. Spike wrapped his legs around Angel’s waist and Angel placed him on the edge of the counter. Angel pushed Spike’s pants down and placed his hand on Spike’s cock pumping him fast, squeezing him. Spike moaned, fumbling with the zipper of Angel’s pants, finally managing to push the pants down.

With his legs, he pulled Angel against him and started kissing him again, sucking on his lover’s tongue. Angel growled when he felt two hands covering his hard cock. Together they pumped harder and faster. Spike came screaming his lover’s name, his come shooting into Angel’s hand. 

Spike placed one finger in Angel’s mouth and cut his finger on one of the sharp fangs. When Angel tasted his lover’s blood, he came growling and groaning, shooting his cum in the air, letting it land on Spike’s legs.

Angel licked the cum from his hands, while Spike cleaned his legs and pulled the sweatpants back on.


	2. Chapter 2

Cordelia was smiling at the sight of two vampires running for the bathroom, she had seen the process in her vision.

Lorne had been worried about Spike. He knew that, on some occasions, the younger vampire was very insecure. He watched Fred walking back and smiled. She would take good care of her lovers.

The vampires returned and saw the group watching them carefully. Spike sat on the couch and looked anywhere but at them. Fred walked to him, sat next to him and took one of his hands between hers. He looked at her and gave her a tiny smile. Fred let go of his hand and placed her hands on his face. She kissed him softly, trying to reassure him she would do her best to take care of him and Angel as well she could no matter what.

The kiss ended when Angel started growling out of jealousy no amused with being ignored. Fred pushed Spike down so he was lying with his head on her lap.

“So, now what? We have to wait for the next tests?” Angel asked Lorne and Cordelia.

“No, you have to continue your life like you always have, the tests will show up soon enough. If you are worried about a test you can always visit Doctor Sarah Hunter. The PTB let her work here in order to check you guys every time you pass a test or perhaps during a test. She even checked the rest of the personnel,” Cordelia explained.

“Okay, guys. We’ve got a job to do. There’s a werewolf on the loose with several attacks on humans,” Gunn said, turning off his cellphone.

“Spike and I will go on the hunt at sunset,” Angel said. “But first we are going to clean up and get some sleep,” he added. He glared at his laughing co-workers as he stood.

The two tired men walked into their apartment above the office. They undressed themselves slowly and Spike immediately fell into bed, fast asleep. Angel, however, went to the bathroom first to relieve himself, afraid that, if he didn’t he would pee his the bed. When he stepped out, he was pushed aside by Spike who ran to the toilet, just making it in the nick of time. Angel lay on the bed and waited for his lover to join him. Soon, Spike returned, curled into the fetal position, and fell back asleep.

Fred walked to their rooms and watched her lovers sleeping. Spike was curled up in a ball; he still had nightmares of his actions before he received the soul as well as what the initiative had done to him. Angel was curled around the younger vampire. She smiled proudly thinking they were hers. They had gotten together on Valentine’s Day, when she had finally had the guts to tell them what she thought of them. She had been surprised when both of them had given her roses and candy and the three words she hoped to hear. The others had found out when they had walked in on them in a compromising position on Angel’s desk. Fred was relieved that the guys accepted her relationship with Spike and Angel quiet easily. Cordelia who had the hots for Angel, had been the only one to have trouble with their relationship. Fred had worked hard to let Cordelia accept it too. Fred had been happy when Cordelia had told her that she now had her eyes on Wesley.

She undressed herself and went to lie against Spike’s back, just being there for both of them . She had seen the men’s reflection in the mirror when she walked out of the bathroom. She wanted to be there for them when the tests came. 

Angel woke up, and noticed Fred holding Spike. They were both worried about their lover. During the last few weeks he had been insecure and emotional. All of this was caused by his nightmares, which seemed very real to Spike. Any time he caught sight of someone who reminded him of one of the soldiers he would begin to shake, cry and finally, collapse with Angel having to carry him home. Angel and Fred made sure Spike was never alone in case it happened again.

Spike felt a warm body holding him and someone watching him.

“Brooding again?” Spike murmured, eyes opening to look at Angel.

“No...Just thinking,” Angel answered.

They both stood up, making sure not to wake Fred. They each leaned down to give her kiss, got dressed and left. Since it was after sunset, they were going to hunt the werewolf.

Angel and Spike ran out of the office and took the Viper to the park where the last attack had taken place. When they arrived they heard screaming and growling.

They ran towards the noises and saw a werewolf chasing some teenagers. They split up. Angel got the teenagers to safety while Spike went after the creature. When Angel returned he spotted his lover on the ground bleeding from a large slash on his chest.

Spike had ran after the wolf only to be caught off guard when it turned and attacked him, too surprised to defend himself. He went down fast. Spike opened his eyes when he didn’t feel the werewolf attacking him further. He watched as the wolf stood above him, just staring.

Angel was furious. He attacked the wolf, killing it instantly. The creature didn’t know what happened until it was too late.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Fred woke up alone, knowing that her men were hunting for the wolf. She showered, dressed and went to the office. She spotted Gunn running to the doctor’s office, yelling to her that Spike was hurt. She ran after him.

Angel saw Fred waiting for them and smiled a ther to show that he was thankful for her support. He laid their lover across the bed, waiting for the doctor and the miracles he hoped she could work. Angel frowned at the sounds of pain emitting from Spike’s mouth, usually a wound like this one would heal at least enough for the vampire to be coherent. He gently gathered Fred, who was as scared for Spike’s safety as he was, into his arms. After a moment she broke free and went to hold Spike, kissing him lightly across his face. 

The doctor came when she received an emergency call from Gunn. She saw Spike lying on the bed in her office. She grabbed her things and started to examine the wound. The slash was large and had left enough damage to end up in a nasty scar. She cleaned it and stitched the wound. 

“He needs to stay in bed while this heals and you need to clean the wound every three or so hours that it won’t get infected. If it does, give me a call,” she explained to Angel.

Angel nodded and walked towards Spike. He picked him up gently, ending the kiss, and walked to their apartment. Fred followed with the medication.

Inside their apartment Angel had Spike laid out on their bed and began undressing him. Fred saw that Spike had fallen unconscious from the pain.

Angel noticed that Fred didn’t seem to know what to do. He walked towards her and undressed her. She stood naked in front of him as he undressed himself. Together they joined Spike in the bed and fell asleep wrapped around their injured lover. 

In the middle of the night Spike became feverish. He kept kicking and hitting Fred and Angel, trying to fight off demons. Fred was the first to wake up and tried to calm her lover down. She straddled his legs, leaning forward carefully so as not to disturb the wound and placed her hands on his face. “Spike, you’re safe,” Fred said, repeating the words until Spike woke up. 

Spike had been fighting several demons, he couldn’t stop, and he couldn’t kill them. Then, suddenly, he heard a soft voice telling him to wake up. He walked towards the voice and opened his eyes. He looked at Fred, seeing her crying. He wanted to embrace her but his arms hurt when he tried to move them.

“What happened?” he asked, his eyes searching for Angel.

“You got hurt. Remember the werewolf? He slashed you good,” Angel explained. 

“I’m bloody cold,” Spike whispered. He remembered the werewolf’s claw slashing his chest. It had hurt a lot more than it was supposed to, and then he had passed out.

Fred noticed that Spike was sweating. She placed her hand on his forehead and his skin felt warm. “I have to get something, I will be right back.” she said, kissing Spike before leaving the bed.

She searched in her drawer for the thing. She cried out in triumph when she found the old fashion thermometer. She walked back to the bed and told Angel to carefully place Spike on his side. Angel did so and lay down in front of Spike as Fred sat behind him.

“What are you doing?” Spike asked Fred when he felt her parting his ass cheeks.

Fred parted Spike’s ass and gently pushed the thermometer inside of his asshole. “I’m measuring your temperature, sweetheart.” Fred answered.

“I don’t have a sodding temperature,” Spike said with a cough.

“Yes, you do,” Fred replied while rubbing his back in hopes that it would sooth away his cough.

After the regular time had passed, she pulled the thermometer out and her eyes went wide when she saw just how high Spike’s temperature was. She saw Angel looking at her and she showed him the temperature. Spike grabbed it from her hand and looked at it himself.

“I have a temperature?” he whispered.

“Yes, ” Fred stated.

But little did they know. The entire night Spike dreamed, kicked, screamed and hit Angel and Fred. They cleaned the wound many times, and finally they called the doctor. Sarah visited them and with one look at Spike she knew this was also a test - only the lovers seemed not to have realized this. 

Sarah checked the wound, and was disappointed to see that it hadn’t healed. With his tossing, Spike had managed to pull out some of the stitches. She grabbed her bag and began to stitch the places when it had broken. Fred and Angel managed to hold their lover still while Sarah worked.

Restrained, Spike began to whimper and then keen. He felt kisses peppering his eyelids, nose, cheeks and mouth and tried to move so that he could return the kisses.

Fred smiled when she felt Spike trying to kiss her back. The doctor had left them with instructions to bath him every three hours with an antiseptic medicine. So Angel was now preparing the bath while Fred stayed with Spike.

“I love you…..Fred,” Spike whispered.

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Fred whispered in his ear.

Angel walked back to his lovers just in time to hear their words. He smiled and picked up Spike. Together they walked to the bathroom. Spike was laid gently into the tub, the milky warm water embracing him and the wound.

“It’s tickling, Angel,” Spike giggled.

Fred and Angel looked at each other, and then back at Spike, who was giggling and playing with the water like a small child. She grabbed the rubber ducky she had bought on a dare. She gave it to Spike who grabbed it and started playing with it. After a while he had enough of the duck and began splashing the water.

Fred ran out of the bedroom and grabbed her camera. She hoped that since both of them had reflection that they would show up on film. So now she stood in the doorway, taking photos of Spike, who was acting like a three-year old child.

Angel noticed Spike crunching up his face and looking down. Angel followed his gaze and saw the water turning yellow.

“Angel, get him out of the bath, he is peeing in the water,” Fred said.

Angel quickly but gently lifted Spike out of the water. He saw that the boy was still peeing. Angel waited calmly, holding Spike over the water until he was finished. When Spike was done Fred cleaned him and Angel dried and dressed him into his pajamas. 

“No, I can walk by myself,” Spike said, raising his voice when he noticed that Angel and Fred weren’t letting him go once he was out of the bathtub. Finally they let him stand on his own feet, but stayed close just in case he fell.

Together they walked the sick vampire to the bed. Spike sat down and began begging for a story.

“Please Fred, Can I have a bedtime story?” Spike asked, looking innocently at Angel and Fred.

“Wow, he is acting like a child!” Cordelia said from the doorway. She was worried when she had heard Spike was ill, but that he was acting like a small child because of the fever.

“I am NOT a child!” Spike yelled at the dark haired lady. “Who is she?” he whispered to Fred.

“She is a friend of ours,” Fred whispered back.

“Is he going to be okay?” Cordelia asked.

“Yes. He is going to be okay, it might take a while for the fever to break, but we’re doing all we can,” Angel stated.

Spike was getting tired of the adult talk and closed his eyes. He was asleep in no time. Fred curled around him on his left side, while Angel took the right side.

Sarah visited the vampire the following morning to see Spike still asleep between his lovers. She checked the medication, left a note and walked out of the room.

Spike woke up when he felt a cool hand on his forehead. Fred was looking at him, seeing if he still acted like a child. But his eyes were clear, and when she checked the wound she saw it had finally healed.


	3. Chapter 3

“Fred? I am hungry, I am going downstairs to prepare our food.” Angel said, leaving his lovers in bed.

Downstairs Angel walked towards the fridge and grabbed two bags out of it and prepared his dinner. With the two mugs he walked back to the room and placed the mugs on the dresser. He drank his mug and settled himself on the bed. Fred gently rolled Spike into position against Angel’s chest. Angel placed the mug against Spike’s mouth and tried to let him drink, it didn’t work Spike kept turning his head.

“No, I don’t want to drink blood,” Spike muttered.

Angel’s stomach chose that moment to growl and he was surprised, because he just ate. The growling didn’t stop and it made Spike laugh at the sound.

“You’re hungry just like me,” Spike said laughing.

The moment he said that Fred knew it was another test just like the fever, they were going eat real food. She smiled, but the smile faded when she saw Angel looking at her like she had the answers. She did, but she wasn’t planning on telling them that.

So Angel continued staying in the bed, drinking Spike’s cup of blood, but it didn’t solve hungry. Angel was determined to find out what was wrong, he dressed himself and went downstairs to the fridge of the office. Perhaps he could drink Harmony’s blood. When he stepped into the aula, he was watching them eat sandwiches, fast food etc. His stomach growled again and he stole a fry from one of the plates and placed it in his mouth. It was tasting good, he didn’t even look at the personnel who were looking at him strangely when he walked to Harmony.

“Harmony, I want you to order several bags of fries, hamburgers, chips and candy….oh…oh…oh and ……..uhm…..some soda,” Angel said, walking back to the bedroom.

“Cordelia, did he just ordered fast food?” Harmony asked Cordelia, both of them stunned at what just happened.

“Yes he did. Well do it then, the boss wants fast food,” Cordelia answered.

Within a half hour the food was delivered and Angel was eating like his life was depended on it.  
Fred and Spike were watching him, Spike was looking at the food and grabbed a burger himself.

Fred laughed at the sight of her two naked lovers eating every bit of food that was on the table. She continued watching and was surprised to find herself horny. Her hand went from her nipple to her tummy and ended caressing her pubic hair. She pushed one finger inside, spreading her legs showing them her wet pussy. She pushed deeper to get to her G-spot, she found it and pressed it repeatedly, her head lying back with her eyes closed she was enjoying herself. Visions of her lovers made her wetter; she opened her eyes to see two pair of yellow eyes watching her, their cocks hard and slapping against their bellies. Spike stood up and walked slowly towards the bed. He still felt weak and didn’t want anything to disturb his scar. When he crawled down the bed to end up above Fred he lowered himself down between her thighs. His cock brushed her clit, he kissed her and felt Angel playing with his balls. 

Angel watched the two lovers kiss, he grabbed his lovers balls and held them in his hand. He grabbed the lube and slicked up Spike’s cock, taking it and pressed it against the Fred’s opening. Spike pressed forward and slid in.

Fred was moaning, as she felt the cock entering her body replacing her fingers. She placed her hands on his back and spread her legs even wider. Angel began spreading Spike’s legs to show his tight little puckered hole. He leaned down and started stretching the hole with his tongue.

Spike growled when he felt the tongue slipping in, doing the most wonderful things to his prostate.

“Angel, I am ready. I need you in me,” Spike said, protesting when the tongue left him, but moaning when it was replaced with his lover’s cock.

Spike started moving, sliding out of Fred and feeling Angel’s cock pushing inside him, they repeated the movement for awhile before Angel took over and slammed himself repeatedly inside Spike’s hole, still making sure the stitches didn’t hurt his lover. Angel felt the muscles squeezing his cock, he looked down to the hole grabbing his cock milking it. He circled it with his finger, it earned him a moan from Spike.

Fred wanted to come, so she pressed her hand between their bodies and squeezed her clit, she came screaming her lover’s names, her inner walls grabbing Spike’s cock. She saw Angel in gameface ready to bite Spike’s neck, she leaned forward and bit Spike on the other side of his neck. Spike came within seconds when he felt Fred’s pussy squeezing him and both of their lovers biting his neck. Angel followed, shooting his cum inside Spike.

Spike collapsed on top of Fred who was holding him close to him. She heard growling, looked up but saw neither men were in gameface. She laughed when she realised they were hungry again.

Spike heard his stomach growling realising that he was hungry again. “Do we always get hungry after fucking?” he asked.

“Yep,” Fred said enthusiastically.

Suddenly she felt water floating her insides, when she smiled and poked Spike. “What?!?” Spike asked.

“You have to learn to feel when you need to go to the bathroom,” she said sternly.

She watched his eyes widen and he lifted himself up and staring down seeing his pee flowing out of Fred. He teared up, shocking Fred, who kissed him to distract him from the main subject.

Angel was too tired and hungry to know what his lovers were talking about. 

“I don’t feel it coming. What if I don’t past this test?” Spike whispered, ready to break down crying.

“I will think of something, we will work this out,” She whispered back, bouncing on the bed when Angel jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom.

Spike buried his face in Fred’s neck knowing Angel recognized the tingling but he couldn’t. Fred smiled evilly when she was forming her plan, hoping Spike would agree to it. 

When they were done showering the men went back to the office and Fred went shopping. Harmony had already ordered new fast food. The two men began eating again, not seeing the looks they received from their group.

“Spike, could you come with me for a moment,” Fred asked holding a bag.

She walked out of the office towards their apartment. Spike grabbed some burgers and soda and followed her, dropping everything on the bed and continued eating. Fred opened the bag and handed Spike the item. Spike was staring at it and began shaking his head.

“I’m not going to wear that, I will have to learn it a different way,” Spike said, still shaking his head.

“Spike! What happens if you peed in front of your friends, demons and all that. This is way to prevent that,” Fred said, still holding the item.

“But isn’t there any other way?” Spike whispered, staring at the item like it is was going to bite him.

“I don’t know any other way,” Fred said, standing in front of him and pushing him to lie on the bed. She unbuttoned his jeans and slid it down his legs, she pulled his legs up and placed the item below his waist. She fastened it and let Spike pull up his jeans. She chanted one word to shrink it so no one would see he was wearing it.

Spike was looking embarrassed at the floor, too ashamed to look at his lover. “I have to change you every time it’s happening again. I want you to try and feel the pressure and just because you’re wearing it doesn’t mean you can let it go. I still want you to try and recognize the pressure on your bladder and go to the bathroom,” She sternly said.

Spike nodded and continued to eat his burgers. They walked together back to the office, seeing Angel had eaten everything. Nothing was left for Spike. Fred heard moaning and spotted Angel on the couch holding his stomach ready to throw up. “You ate too much!” Fred stated.

Angel nodded weakly looking at Spike who currently was still eating a burger. He saw the burger and grabbed the trashcan just in time to throw up. Spike looked from Angel to his burger and dropped it sitting on the couch next to Angel and began rubbing his back.

 

He felt relieved when he throw up everything he ate, but it did made him hungy again and decided one or two burgers was enough for today. He watched Spike sitting carefully and he kept shifting.

“What’s wrong with you?” Angel asked Spike, who looked up embarrassed.

“Fred…..it’s time,” Spike whispered to Fred, he did feel some pressure, but he didn’t compared to it as peeing.

“Already? We just…..,” she whispered back.

Fred took his hand and motioned for Angel to come with, he was beginning to get upset, Spike was emotional and kept crying. Fred placed two towels on the bathroom floor and gestured to Spike to lie on it. 

“Spike! You’re wearing a diaper!” Angel said, staring at his lover’s crotch.

Fred grabbed a new diaper and began changing and cleaning Spike like he was a baby.

Angel realised how embarrassing that must be and laid down next to him and started kissing him to distract him from the cleaning. When he was changed, they went downstairs when Gunn came running in, not seeing Angel. He walked into Angel and both men fall down the stairs. Both men didn’t move when they came to a stop.  
“Angel?” Spike whispered.

Fred ran downstairs, kneeled nearby the two men and called for help. Sarah heard the cry and came running. Spike was curled up in a corner, his life has changed ever since Cordelia had this vision. Spike doesn’t quit, but he doesn’t like it either.

Angel felt his arm snap when Gunn ran into him and they were dropped down the stairs. They were lying on the floor. Angel was dazed and gasped when he tried to move his arm. He saw the doctor running towards them. She chanted something and both men were lifted and carried to her office.

Fred looked around and spotted Spike curling up in the corner, ever since the tests had started he has been insecure as hell. She had no idea what caused it, but she kneeled in front of him and opened her arms. He flew in her arms and didn’t let go.

“Is Angel going to be okay?” Spike whispered, suddenly standing up and running to the bathroom.

“Spike, where are you going?” Fred asked, walking behind him. She saw him running towards the bathroom and entered herself. She smiled at the sight. Spike was proudly taking a leak. 

“I did it!” he whispered to himself, not seeing Fred who standing proudly behind him.

Fred looked down and placed her hands on his ass. Spike jumped when he felt the hands and looked around, seeing how Fred was looking down and started squeezing his ass, letting her finger slip through the crack. It circled his hole she kneeled and kissed it. Fred walked away smiling leaving a stunned Spike behind.

Fred walked to the doctor’s office to see how Angel was doing, she frowned when she heard raised voices indicating that Angel wasn’t agreeing to something. She opened the door, Spike behind her, he had catched up with her.

Angel didn’t need a cast around his arm; he was a vampire he would heal by myself. “Angel, you’re part human. Remember the tests?” Sarah told him, wishing she said it sooner. He was completely quiet.

“Angel, I did it,” Spike happily jumped next to him. Angel looked at him then at Fred, seeing her looking down. He knew what happened, Spike recognised the pressure on his bladder.

Sarah was waiting patiently for Angel to sit down, his Childe and lover following him. She needed to cast his arm, before something else happens. She gently pushed him into a chair and started working before he noticed it, Spike still happily babbling to him.

There, she was done. “Angel you need to rest, you can’t work with this arm,” Sarah said, laughing out loud when he looked down at his arm.

“Fred, I don’t need a cast. Tell her,” Angel whined.

“Yes, you do. Yours and Spike’s destiny, remember?” Fred said to the sulking man.

Sarah ushered the men and Fred out and started working on Gunn, who was still unconscious lying on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

***A few weeks later****

 

It had been a few weeks since the tests had started and Fred was working on a special night with her lovers. She dressed herself in a sexy short strapless red dress. She giggled to herself as she skipped putting on the underwear. 

Angel and Spike still at the office, angry because Cordelia was being a bitch about everything. Angel wasn’t allowed to use his arm and she made it clear that Spike couldn’t touch her stuff afraid he would break something. After work, when they finally made it to their apartment they stopped, noticing a note.

‘Undress and lie on the bed,’ the note said.

Both men smiled and undressed. Naked, they walked to the bedroom. On the bed was another note.

‘Lie on your front, with your ass up in the air’ 

Spike looked at Angel, then at the bed. He grabbed a pillow and went to lie down on the bed with his ass up. Angel followed, being careful of his arm.

Fred was watching from her hiding place. She smiled when the two men looked around hoping to spot her. She had used a spell to hide her scent and to create something that they wouldn’t expect.

She walked towards them gently cuffed them to the bed, and blindfolded them. She made a hole in the pillows with a knife and then guided their cocks into them.

“Fred, is that you?” Spike whispered, hoping it was his lover.

She heard the insecurity and slashed her finger with the knife, smearing his lips with her blood. He hardened instantly; she repeated the gesture with Angel and in front of her lay two men with hard cocks pushed into the pillows below them.

She undressed herself and chanted a few words, her clit transforming into a long hard cock. She looked down at herself and touched it, then looked a the men. She grinned as she spread both pairs of legs. She lifted Spike on his knees, took his cock from the pillow and placed a large cup under him. She repeated the movement with Angel. Then she waited. It wasn’t long before both men were asking her to let them use the bathroom.

“Fred, please, I need to use the bathroom,” Spike muttered.

They both jumped when they felt their cock being pushed into something. “Pee, NOW!” Fred ordered. Spike felt himself peeing onto a cup and was embarrassed when she cleaned him up.

When they were done, she set the cups in the bathroom and walked back with a wet cloth. She cleaned them up and positioned them with their legs spread wide, cocks back into the pillows.

She grabbed some slick, coated both hands and started stretching their assholes.   
Spike jumped slightly when he felt her fingers entering and stretching him. Angel enjoyed being the submissive one in this relationship; he needed a change after being the dominant one for 250 years.

“Fred, please I’m ready,” Angel begged.

Fred slicked her cock and pushed inside Angel, who squeaked when he realised it wasn’t Spike who was entering him. She placed her hands on his hips and slammed her cock inside hard. 

Angel moaned as he felt the pleasure building inside him. His balls filled and were drawn to his cock. He didn’t need any stimulation or touch to come, shooting into the pillow. Fred felt herself coming when Angel squeezed his muscles around her cock.

Spike heard and smelled his Sire coming and he wanted to come too. 

Fred was still hard as she pulled out of Angel, and she immediately pushed into Spike, slamming inside again and again, hitting his prostate. Spike felt himself coming inside the pillow. 

Fred came for a second time that night. Her cock was still hard; the potion she took hadn’t worn off yet. She stepped around them and removed the blindfolds, smiling at their stunned faces, their eyes locked onto her cock.

“Um…Fred…how…what…why?” Spike stuttered, still looking at his lover’s cock.

“I wanted to try something different, but you’re not done yet,” Fred said, positioning her cock at his mouth. “Suck me!” she ordered.

Spike obeyed the order and took the cock in his mouth. Angel shifted himself so that he was lying closer to Spike and together they licked and sucked Fred’s cock.

Fred placed her hands on their faces and began thrusting between their tongues. She moved faster, grabbing Spike’s face to fuck his mouth. She quickly came down his throat. Her cock was still hard as she pulled out of Spike’s mouth and placed it against Angel’s lips. Angel held still and let Fred fuck his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. Fred came instantly, and finally, her cock was softening and disappearing.

She un-cuffed Spike and Angel then cleaned them off. When she came back from the bathroom, clean and cock free, she saw that the men had fallen asleep. She placed herself between them and fell asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

*****10 weeks later*****

 

Angel and Spike had been moody tonight. In the bedroom, Fred watched them snarl at each other for a while, and then slowly walked towards them. She noticed how pale they were and placed her hands on their foreheads. They both stopped snarling when they felt Fred’s hands.

“Neither one of you has a fever. Why are you so moody?” Fred asked them.

“I don’t know. My stomach hurts,” Spike pouted.

Angel was about to answer when he felt his stomach turn and within seconds he was across the room, throwing up into the trashcan. Fred and Spike massaged his back, but when Spike smelled the vomit, both vampires were hunched above a trashcan.

Fred called Sarah and the doctor came by quickly bringing Lorne with her. When Spike and Angel finished using the trashcan, Sarah directed Spike to sit on the couch. The first thing she noticed was the way Spike sat; his legs were spread a little too wide. She gently pushed his legs closer together, but during her talk with Fred, Spike’s legs began to spread apart again. 

She repeated this experiment with Angel. “Stop playing with my legs!” Angel snarled at Sarah. Spike nodded his agreement.

“I want you two to go to my exam room after Lorne is finished reading you. Fred? Please join me in my office. I want to talk to you first,” Sarah instructed.

“Angel cakes, sing for me,” Lorne said to the older vampire as Fred and Sarah left the room. 

Angel looked at him, sulked for a moment, then finally hummed some lines from a song he’d heard on the radio. Lorne raised his eyebrows at the message he received. He looked at Spike and without protest, the blond vampire sang some lines. Lorne received the same message he’d gotten from Angel.

“Thanks guys,” Lorne said and walked out of the room to Sarah’s office. He knocked on the door and waited for Sarah to open. He looked behind him to see Spike and Angel entering the exam room. He turned back to see Sarah looking at him.

“And are they?” Sarah asked. Lorne nodded, acknowledging Sarah’s suspicion of what was wrong with the vampires.

****

Sarah closed the door of her office after her exchange with Lorne and then turned to Fred. “I think I know what’s wrong with the men, but I need to do some tests,” Sarah said.

Fred nodded. “What do you think this is?” she asked, wishing Sarah could tell her sooner.

“You’ll have to go to my waiting room with Spike while I examine Angel, and once I’ve seen them both, I can tell you for sure,” Sarah said, smiling at the eager woman. She called Angel inside and sent Fred out to wait with Spike. 

She let Angel lie down on the bed and then felt his stomach gently. She swabbed some blood and took a urine sample, and then told him to undress from the waist down and spread his legs into the stirrups. He looked at her if she was mad, but she only nodded her head, waiting patiently. Angel reluctantly placed his legs into the stirrups. Sarah pulled on some gloves, slicked her finger, and gently pushed into Angel’s anus. 

Angel froze and then squirmed when he felt her finger entering a place only Spike and Fred ever touched.

‘Oh yeah. You’re pregnant all right,’ Sarah thought as she examined Angel. She let him dress and then guided him out to Fred.

Spike took Angel’s place in the exam room. Sarah repeated the examination and Spike reacted the same way as Angel when she gently probed his anus. His diagnosis was the same as his lover’s. 

As soon as Spike had put his clothes back on, Sarah called Fred and Angel into the exam room. Fred ran towards Spike, who sat in a chair with his head down. Fred and Angel each pulled up another chair. Fred sat between her lovers, taking a hand from both lovers.

“Spike, Angel. You’re both pregnant,” Sarah stated.

Silence followed.

“Huh? How?” Angel stuttered.

“Fred, remember that night I made you a potion and a spell?” Sarah said to Fred.

Fred nodded, her eyes widening as she realized that she’d somehow gotten her lovers pregnant. “I got them pregnant?” she said.

Both men looked at Fred in disbelief, remembering the night about 10 weeks ago. 

“You got us pregnant? Um…Where does the baby come out?” Angel asked in shock.

“I’m going to be a daddy?” Fred whispered.

Sarah gave Fred a book about pregnancy for males from her bookshelf and advised them to read everything.

 

****2 weeks later – Angel and Spike are three months pregnant*****

 

Spike and Angel stood naked in their bedroom before a long mirror, looking at their stomachs. They had accepted that they were pregnant by Fred fairly easily. And Fred…Fred was bragging proudly to everyone about how she had impregnated two male vampires.

“See, my stomach is growing,” Spike said, pointing at his very small bump. “We need to buy new clothes. I can’t get the top button of my jeans closed.”

“The book said we would be showing more after three months,” Angel agreed, looking at his stomach through the mirror.

Fred nearly walked into the bedroom, but quietly stopped in the doorway as she found her lovers standing naked in front of the large mirror, examining their bellies.

She smiled; both men had read the book Sarah had given them and were determined to do every thing that was written in it. Sarah had arranged appointments every 4 weeks until week 24. After that week the appointments would be coming more frequently and soon she would take a sonogram of each baby. 

Both Angel and Spike kept a diary, writing down how much their babies had grown and how much they weighed.

Fred came into the bedroom and stood behind Spike, placing her hands on his belly. 

“You okay?” she asked, looking at him through the mirror. She leaned forward and placed one hand on Angel’s belly.

Both men smiled and covered their lover’s hand on their bellies. 

“I’m horny!” Angel blurted out.

“Me too,” Spike yipped behind it.

“Well…give me a show then,” Fred ordered.

Angel’s pupils dilated as he walked towards Spike, cupping the other vampire’s belly, but ignoring Spike’s hard cock. He slowly let his warm hands wander across Spike’s chest, raking nipples that turned to peaks when touched. 

“Your hands are warm!” Spike stated surprised, but he was too distracted to question it. Spike closed his eyes and simply enjoyed Angel’s warm touch as pre-come smeared across his belly.

Fred panted at the sight of her lovers touching and stroking each other. It was like they had forgotten she was in the room with them. She quickly undressed and lay down on the bed to watch them. 

Angel began to stroke Spike’s cock, squeezing the base hard when he felt that Spike was about to come.

Spike groaned when he felt himself on the edge, but his orgasm was stopped by a painful squeeze around his cock. He raised his hands and stroked Angel’s shoulders, nipples - any place he could reach - just to hear Angel moaning.

Fred’s hands mimicked Spike’s hands on Angel as she touched her own body. She stroked from her nipples down to her navel, finally to her clit. Pushing two fingers inside herself, Fred used her other hands to squeeze her nipples until they were hard.

The vampires turned when they heard Fred moaning, and their cocks jumped at the sight their lover made. Angel raked his nails across Spike’s nipple as he watched Fred teasing her own nipples. Angel groaned as he released Spike and walked towards her.

It took Fred a few moments to notice Angel lying next to her. She kept touching herself and jumped when she felt another pair of hands touching her hips. She turned her head and kissed Spike.

“I want you both,” Fred gasped.

“How?” Angel replied.

“Spike, lie on your back, legs spread and feet flat on the bed!” Fred instructed.

Spike did as he was told and groaned when Fred gripped the base of his cock as she gently sank down on it. Fred leaned her upper body forward, her nipples pressing against Spike’s pectorals, exposing her asshole to Angel. “Take me, Angel!” Fred ordered again.

Angel quickly reached for the lube from the nightstand, and then kneeled behind Fred pushing a slick finger inside of her asshole. One finger became two, and then three. He started scissoring his fingers, and when he was satisfied that she was stretched enough, he lined up his cock and pushed slowly inside. He balanced on Spike’s knees to push in and out of Fred.

Spike couldn’t do anything but wait until Fred moved. He wanted to thrust, but Angel was in the way, so instead he held Fred’s hips and helped her bounce on top of him. He tried to go faster, but was stopped by Fred.

“Don’t, Spike. I want to go slow,” Fred said, only partly truthful. Actually, she was afraid of hurting Spike’s baby by going too fast or rough. 

Fred squeezed her internal muscles and heard both Spike and Angel moaning at the same moment. She felt Angel touching her nipples with one hand while stroking her clit with the other. Fred looked down and touched Spike’s nipples, squeezing them till they were hard. Ever since they had become pregnant, her lovers’ nipples were the most sensitive part of their body besides their bellies.

Spike couldn’t hold back his game-face and growled when he felt two warm hands touching and squeezing his tender nipples.

Angel reached forward with one hand and stroked Spike’s hair and ridges, which earned him a purr. Fred laughed; she had never heard them purr during sex.

“Boys, time to change position!” Fred announced, when she felt her legs cramp up.

Following Fred’s lead, they all lay on their sides with Spike in the middle. Angel lay behind Spike and Fred lay in front of him facing the hard, pale cock that was jutting from Spike’s body.

Angel slicked his fingers again and placed one finger at Spike’s entrance. He pushed the finger inside, adding a second one and started gently scissoring Spike’s tight channel.

Spike moaned when he felt himself being filled by Angel’s fingers. He started to push back, only to be distracted by Fred’s warm hand stroking his cock. 

Angel added a third finger and when he was satisfied enough with the stretching, he slicked up his cock and placed it at Spike’s hole. He pushed in with one smooth stroke and stilled when he was fully sheathed.

Fred had taken Spike’s cock into her mouth and was suckling at the tip. She took his cock further inside her mouth until it hit the back of her throat. She swallowed and heard Spike howl.

Angel pushed slowly in and out of Spike, placing his hands on the bucking hips. The moment Spike came, his inner walls involuntarily squeezed Angel’s cock tightly, while he shot his semen down Fred’s throat. Angel pushed in one more time before he shot his load inside of Spike.

Angel pulled his cock out, crawled around Spike and buried his face in Fred’s vagina. Fred squeaked when she felt his tongue slip inside her.

Spike was sated and tired; he merely watched Angel licking and sucking Fred’s pussy. He couldn’t take his eyes off Fred’s face as her orgasm slammed through her. 

Fred screamed her lovers’ names when she came, her juices flowing into Angel’s mouth.

Angel smirked, finally sated. He crawled back to his former spot and took Spike in his arms to snuggle. Fred snuggled against Spike’s front. They fell asleep, sated, with a smile on each of their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

***Four months pregnant***

Fred walked behind Spike and Angel towards the doctor’s office. She smiled at the sight of Spike licking away the evidence of his last snack. The boys were having some weird cravings lately, but the snack she had witnessed about an hour ago had been the strangest so far.

 

***Flashback****

“Angel, what are you eating?” Fred questioned. She had walked into the canteen, spotting Spike eating ice cream and Angel putting something brown-reddish in his mouth.

Angel looked up at her question and showed Fred his chocolate pudding with ice cubes and ketchup. “That’s just gross!” Fred exclaimed.

“It is?” Angel said tearfully. He didn’t know he was grossing everyone out. He then noticed that no one was sitting the canteen anymore except for Spike.

Fred saw the tears and sighed. She had to be more careful, the vampires cried whenever someone said something negative. “No, it isn’t. It’s just not something I will be eating,” Fred soothed Angel. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning to face Spike.

Spike stopped eating when he felt himself being watched. “What!?!”

Fred looked into his bowl. She saw he was eating ice cream with pickles and ketchup. She crunched her nose before kissing him on the nose and walked out towards her office.

 

***End flashback***

 

Sarah smiled at the threesome coming into her office and sitting down in front of her.   
She saw Spike and Angel holding their small bumps. They were showing and both vampires had their first jeans button open to accommodate their bellies. 

“I would like to examine you both. Spike, Fred, please wait in the waiting room,” Sarah instructed.

Angel stood nervously in the examining room. He had undressed himself and he was now standing in his underwear in front of the doctor. He let her guide him on the scale, take some blood samples and measure his temperature. He dressed again and walked towards Fred and sent Spike into the room.

Spike entered the examining room and waited impatiently for the doctor to tell him what he had to do. He groaned when she told him to undress completely, except for his underwear. He hated to be half naked in front of Sarah without Fred or Angel near him. He hoped she was done quickly.

Sarah smiled at the nervousness of the blond vampire. She quickly repeated her routine tests and called Angel and Fred back into her office, while Spike finished buttoning his black silk shirt.

“Boys, there’s something I’d like to discuss with you,” Sarah told them.

“What’s that?” Spike replied.

“You’re warm and you have a temperature. You’re both becoming more human,” Sarah explained. “Have you visited Lorne yet?”

The vampires shook their head. “We will visit him after this appointment,” Angel responded.

Fred touched her lovers’ arms and they were, in fact, warmer than usual. “Will they become human before or after the birth?” Fred asked curiously.

“I don’t know. Let’s just take precautions and make sure there won’t be any problems if it happens before the birth.” 

“Have you decided yet how you want to give birth?” Sarah asked. “I gave you some options a few days ago.”

“Do you have an example of each option?” Fred asked curious. She knew about giving birth while lying on your back, but she was curious to know what other options existed.

Sarah nodded and collected a book from one of the shelves. She searched the book for the available options and prepared some slides as well.

Angel took the book from the doctor and started to read the pages Sarah had bookmarked. He was interested in the water birth, it looked interesting on the photo and the describing text made it look easy

Spike looked annoyed and waited impatiently for Angel to finish reading. When he thought Angel was done, he grabbed the book from Angel’s hands and started to read. His eyes widened at the photos until he reached an option he liked.

“Fred, I think I want to do this option,” Spike whispered to Fred who looked curious at the photo Spike was pointing.

Angel stood up and looked over Spike’s shoulder to see what the young vampire had chosen. “Standing?” he asked curious, when he saw the photo.

Spike nodded. “What option have you chosen?” 

Angel smiled. “I want a water birth,” he answered shyly.

Sarah had listened to their choices. She dimmed the lights and showed them some of the slides she had prepared. Very explicit images of pregnant men giving birth standing up and in a small pool filled the doctor’s office. Both vampires started feeling a bit uneasy while watching the slides where all men seemed to be suffering some type of torture. Fred watched her lovers staring at the slides, paler than normal.

After the slideshow, the doctor took some brochures out of her file. “For each option I have a brochure that will explain what will happen and what you need to buy,” Sarah explained. “ Spike, since we don’t know if you’ll be human by the time of the birth, you will have to start working out your leg muscles. Otherwise, you won’t be able to give birth standing up. ”

“Oh,” Spike said. He didn’t know how to react to that.

Fred looked at her two men and smiled, they both were acting shyly and asking her for permission. “I want you to choose. You’re the ones who are going to give birth, not me.”

“Fred, if you want, you can deliver the babies. I will be standing or sitting next to you, telling what you have to do,” Sarah suggested

Fred’s eyes widened and she smiled. “Oh, yes. Sarah, please I want to do that!” she exclaimed.

Spike and Angel took the brochures and watched with joy how quickly Fred accepted the doctor’s suggestion. 

“You need to read this book and come to me often so I can explain what you have to do, okay?” Sarah mentioned to Fred. “Fred, you also have to make sure that they will start with a healthy diet. No alcohol, no smoking and make sure they eat lots of fruit and vegetables and last but not least no more junk food,” the doctor warned them, with a stern look directed at Spike.

The blonde vampire was already sulking at the thought of having to go through nicotine withdrawal. Without being able to eat junk food as well, his life would be hell the next months. On the other hand, he would have a great excuse to whine and nag his lovers into fulfilling all his whims. A wicked glint suddenly appeared in Spike’s crystal blue eyes.

“Their clothes don’t fit anymore. Do you perhaps know a store where we can buy pregnancy clothes for males?” Fred asked, ignoring the glares she received from her lovers.

“Yes, of course. Here it is, it’s close to this office and it’s open 24 hours a day,” Sarah replied, giving Fred a card with the address on it. “I will make another appointment, okay? Write down your questions so we can discuss them then,” Sarah instructed and walked the threesome out.

 

*****

Fred guided her two vampires. They looked paler than usual, after having heard the gynaecologist’s explanations on how they could give birth to their babies. The slides and pictures she had shown had made them feel a bit queasy.

“Shall we visit Lorne before we go home?” Fred suggested.

“Yes, he should be in his room,” Angel replied.

The vampires and their female lover walked towards Lorne’s room and knocked. They heard a rustling of clothes before the door was opened by Lorne. Angel and Spike peeked inside to see Wesley buttoning up his shirt.

“Hey sweetcakes, what can I do for you?” Lorne asked curiously.

“Could you read us again?” Angel questioned.

“Yes, sure. Why don’t you sit down?” Lorne guided them inside, before walking Wesley out.

Before Wesley was completely outside he turned, kissed Lorne deeply before walking out of the room with his head high.

Lorne licked his lips, he could still taste Wesley’s cum. He turned and looked in the smiling faces of the threesome. “Spike, Angel, please sing at the same time?” Lorne instructed, anxious to rejoin his lover.

Spike and Angel sang a few lines, but stopped when Lorne stared and gaped at them. “Lorne, what’s wrong?” Spike asked worried.

“Nothing. Two things: firstly, you two are going to test the sunlight and secondly, Spike will give birth first and Angel a week later. That way Fred can deliver both babies.”

“Okay! That’s all?” Angel said impatient. He wanted to be fucked again. Ever since they had become pregnant, the vampires’s sex drive seemed to insatiable. Not that Fred minded trying to fulfill all their sexual desires.

“No, that’s not all. Fred I need to talk to you in private. Boys, you can wait at the door.” Lorne instructed. 

“Fred, please be warned, their sperm is becoming more fertile. You should take precautions if you don’t want to get pregnant too,” Lorne whispered low enough to prevent the vampires from hearing them.

Lorne guided the threesome out of his room. Wesley was just walking past Lorne’s office at the moment the empath opened the door. The former Watcher found himself being forcefully dragged back inside, to the amusement of his friends. 

 

*****

 

“Maybe we can try and see if our skin allows us to stand in the sun,” Spike suggested when they entered their apartment.

“Just one finger, Spike! That’s all!” Fred warned Spike when he stepped closer to the window. 

“Okay, just this finger,” Spike replied, showing Fred his pointer before slipping it carefully behind the curtain. He waited a few seconds before slipping a second finger behind it, only to be pulled back by an angry and worried looking Fred.

“I thought I said one finger!” Fred said more worried then angry. Angel giggled, but stopped when Fred glared at him.

“But I didn’t burn!” Spike exclaimed happy. “See!” he said when he stuck his whole hand behind the curtain for a few seconds before he pulled back a unbleamished hand.

Fred took the hand between her fingers and examined the skin. “Angel, you try it!” Fred suggested.

Angel stood up. He had watched the entire play in front of him and nodded his head when Fred told him it was his turn. He started with one finger and ended up with his whole left arm behind the curtain.

“Fred, we can stand in the daylight!” Angel exclaimed happily.

“Guys, I’ll be right back!” Fred said, before running away. The two vampires frowned, puzzled by their lover’s reaction. Spike carefully opened the curtains and both vampires stood in the sunlight, enjoying the warmth they had missed since their turning.

15 minutes later Fred ran back into the room. “Get undressed, guys!” she instructed.

“What? Why?” Spike and Angel said in unison.

“We’re going swimming!” Fred stated with a big smile.

“We are?” Angel responded.

Fred nodded enthusiastically and walked towards Spike. She undressed him until the blond vampire was naked and gave him a swimsuit. She repeated her actions with Angel.

“Fred, they’re going to see our bellies!” Spike complained. He had pulled on the swimsuit and noticed his extended belly.

“No, they won’t,” Fred said, comforting the two vampires. “Come, let’s go.”

“Just like this? Don’t we get to wear bathrobes?” Angel asked, not following Fred to the door. He didn’t want to stand outside his apartment almost naked, feeling selfconscious about his pregnant condition.

Fred sighed and relented. “Fine, get your bathrobes then!”

Spike and Angel hurried into the bathroom to collect their bathrobes and finally followed Fred out the room. 

Fred had arranged with Sarah that they could use the swimmingpool next to the doctor’s office. She opened the door, let the vampires enter and locked the door. She placed the key onto the table next to the door. She watched how Spike and Angel let the robes fall on the floor before looking at the water. Their bellies were very visible. The guys’ washboards were now a bump. She walked towards them, took them by the hand, guided them to the edge of the pool and jumped, pulling them in with her.

“Fred!” Spike and Angel called out when they suddenly hit the water.

Fred couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of her two wet lovers. Angel’s hair was completely flat and Spike’s curls were all ruffled. They were both sputtering and blinking their eyes because of their sudden entry in the pool.They looked adorable.

“The water is cold!” Spike whined.

Fred walked to the edge, stepped out and walked towards the window. She slowly let the electronic shutters open up, letting the sun shine inside on top of the vampires.

Both Spike and Angel were looking up. They were standing in the sun. Spike turned around to see Fred jumping back into the pool. When she stood in front of Spike, she leaned down and kissed his belly. She made sure that the kiss distracted him and quickly pulled the swimsuit down, leaving Spike naked in front of her. She repeated the movement with Angel. Within moments she had two naked vampires in the pool in front of her.

Spike didn’t notice his nakedness until he felt someone touch his soft cock. He looked down to see Fred’s hand stroking him to hardness. He moaned and heard Angel growl when Fred apparently touched his cock.

Fred couldn’t not touch them. They were standing naked in front of her, in their full glory under the sunlight. It was a beautiful sight. She would have to buy some sunlotion to protect their pale complexion, though. Pushing these practical thoughts aside, Fred took both cocks in her hands and pumped them softly.

Angel moved his hips forwards so his cock was pushed inside the tight hold of Fred’s hand. His right hand touched Fred’s breast and he fondled her nipple. He smiled when he heard her intake of breath.

Fred pumped harder until they both groaned and their orgasm slammed through their bodies. “Guys, I want you to sit in the kiddie pool,” Fred instructed, like nothing had happened.

Without asking any questions, they did as Fred had ordered, exchanging curious looks between them. Fred sat in front of them and placed her hands on their bumps. She began whispering gentle words against their bellies, which made the vampires smile. Fred was whispering to the babies that their mummy would be helping their daddies all the time, before and after their birth.

“ooohh!” Spike gasped out when he felt an unexpected movement inside his belly. He placed both of his hands on his small bump and continued to enjoy the soft, fluttery movements.

“aaaahh!” Angel called out. Just like Spike, he placed his hands on his bump and smiled when he felt his baby’s motions.

“She moved!” Spike whispered to Fred and Angel. 

“He moved too!” Angel whispered back, while listening to the baby’s heartbeat. He was transfixed by the soft sound. He didn’t even notice Fred leaving the pool. 

She dried herself, dressed the clothes she had placed on a stool next to the pool and quickly ran towards their bedroom to collect the camera. When she came back, she saw them petting each other’s bellies.

“Guys, when did the babies became a ‘he’ and a ‘she’?” Fred asked curious, while taking some pictures of her lovers, basking in the afterglow and their babies’ motions.

“It’s just a feeling I have,” Angel answered shyly, staring at his own hands. Spike nodded his agreement.

“Really, I hope Sarah can see on the sonogram what it will be. You do want to know, right?” Fred asked unsure.

“I do. What about you Angel?” Spike answered instantly.

“Me too,” Angel answered shyly. He just knew he was going to have a son. A little boy.


	7. Chapter 7

****Five months pregnant****

 

***4 p.m.***

Spike was nervous. He and Angel had called their old friends from Sunnydale to come and visit. Both vampires had no idea how the group would react to their pregnant state. It would only be a few minutes before they arrived.

Fred sat between the vampires on the couch. Both her lovers had their hands on their bellies. They were showing now and Fred had taken photos of both bellies and framed them. The photos were currently standing on her desk in her office.

Spike heard Xander’s voice in the hall started fidgeting. They weren’t the best of friends, but he would like to know how the young man was doing. The Sunnydale group came in and stilled when they spotted the vampires sitting on the couch fidgeting.

“Deadboy, have you been eating too much? You’re getting a beerbelly!” Xander exclaimed when he saw Angel’s extended belly.

Angel started crying at the remark and Xander cringed when Fred glared hatefully at him.

“Nice going, Whelp. Now see what you’ve done!” Spike said.

Spike took Angel in his arms and comforted him. “Angel, he doesn’t know!” he softly spoke the words. 

“I know, but it still hurts,” Angel replied.

“Who are you?” Fred asked hatefully at Xander.

“I’m Dawn Summers and this idiot is my boyfriend Xander Harris,” Dawn answered politely. 

Xander sputtered at Dawn’s introduction to the furious young woman who seemed to be very protective of the vampire. And why on Earth was Gel boy crying on the Bleached Menace’s shoulder? Nothing seemed to make sense.

“My name is Fred Burkle. Xander, if you insult my lovers one more time, you’re going to wish you had never stepped foot in this building,” Fred stated in a menacing tone.

Xander had the decency to look ashamed even though he had meant the comment as a joke. He had never expected the vampire to react like that.

“Hello Slayer, Nibblit, Red, Whelp, Slayer 2, Andrew, Watcher!” Spike greeted the rest of group, still embracing Angel. He smirked when he saw the stunned faces at Fred’s revelation that both vampires were her lovers.

Angel straightened himself and stood up, moving next to Spike and Fred. He nodded his head to the group, tears all gone.

Every person of the group was staring at the extended bellies of the two vampires. That was the moment Cordelia, Gunn, Wesley and Lorne entered the room.

“Oh my!” Lorne exclaimed when he saw so many people crowding the room. Angel and Spike’s friends were a curious mix, including an old Watcher, two Slayers and some other companions he couldn’t identify yet. He was especially intrigued by a tall brown-eyed young man who appeared to be very protective towards a younger woman. Although Lorne could sense the girl’s power, the handsome man was holding her tightly in his arms, willing to protect her from all harm.

“Let me introduce our group. My name is Giles, just like Wesley I’m an ex-watcher. The young man next to me is Andrew,” Giles started but was stopped when Faith stepped forward.

“My name is Faith and I used to be the Slayer,” Faith introduced herself.

“Used to?” Fred asked curiously.

“Yes, a few years ago I killed a human when I was the Slayer and did my time for that,” Faith calmly explained.

“I’m Willow and I’m a witch,” Willow introduced happily, even though the sadness was seen in her eyes. 

“And the last one is the current Slayer, Buffy Summers,” Giles introduced when Buffy didn’t herself.

“Well, the green demon is Lorne. And the hunter in the corner is Charles Gunn and the rest of us you know already,” Cordelia bluntly introduced them.

“Angel, Spike, what is that?” Buffy asked the vampires while pointing at their stomachs.

However, Fred was the one who answered. “That are my children! Spike and Angel are pregnant of my babies.”

“They’re pregnant? How?” Dawn asked curiously.

“That’s none of your business, but because Angel and Spike want you to know, I will explain it. The PTB has forgiven them. Before they become human, however, they will have to pass some tests and apparently pregnancy is one of them,” Cordelia explained annoyed. She knew that Spike and Angel wanted them to be a part of their soon-to-be-human lives, but that didn’t mean she had to like it.

“Where does the baby come out? OUCH!” Xander asked before wincing in pain when Dawn hit him in the stomach.

“Don’t ask personal questions, Xander,” Dawn said sternly to her boyfriend.

“So you and Nibblit are a couple, huh? Is he treating you alright, little bit?” Spike asked, amused by the fact that Dawn’s persistence had finally won over Xander’s demon magnetism.

Buffy approached Angel, deep in thought. She seemed to be in some trance, she kept talking to herself and reaching out to touch Angel’s belly.

“Buffy, what are you doing?” Fred asked warningly.

“You’re becoming human and you’re pregnant of someone else but me. I thought we were each other’s destiny, Angel. I don’t understand,” Buffy whispered softly, her hand almost touching Angel’s pregnant belly.

Angel walked backwards, he didn’t want to be touched by Buffy. Now that he was beginning to become more human, he was afraid her Slayer strength would harm him or his baby.

“Buffy, come back! Don’t touch someone’s pregnant stomach without asking!” Giles instructed harshly. He was surprised to see his Slayer actually listened to him, jumping slightly when she came back to herself.

“I’m sorry!” she whispered before walking back to Giles.

Angel was relieved to see Buffy walking away. He sat down on the couch again and was joined by Spike who yawned and snuggled against his side.

Fred noticed her lovers were tired. “Everyone, Wesley and Lorne will show you your rooms. Spike and Angel will be taking a nap. Come, boys, let’s get you to bed.”

The vampires followed the girl without protesting about taking a nap, leaving the group behind. Inside their own bedroom, they undressed themselves and crawled into bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

Fred watched them sleep. She was seated at the small desk where the boys kept their notes on their baby’s development and their pregnancy. 

She had been given a list from Sarah earlier that day. She hadn’t discussed it with her lovers yet, they were too nervous about the arrival of their visitors. The first thing the boys would have to do when they woke up was going to parenting classes. The doctor had made an appointment for them, in a nearby clinic, which had an entrance via the sewers.

 

*****

 

Lorne watched Fred guiding the vampires to their bedroom and hoped they would be okay. The arrival of the Sunnydale crew had left them nervous and tense, as they were worried to be rejected and ridiculed by their friends. Such amount of stress could even be harmful to the babies. 

Hoping the initial shock would settle down quickly, Lorne guided a stunned group to their rooms. He presented the first room to the young couple, smiling at the lovely sight of Xander and Dawn kissing each other deeply, even before closing the door. 

The dark haired young man appeared to be very protective towards the younger woman like he wanted her protect from all harm.

The second room was given to the legendary Slayer who was still lost in her thoughts. The blonde woman would have to share her room with the two other girls, the red headed wtich and the fiery brown haired slayer. 

He had assigned the third room to Andrew, a quiet young man and Mr. Giles, the Watcher. 

Having finished his duties as a host, Lorne walked back towards his own room, where he spotted his naked lover waiting for him on the bed. His skin began to tingle and his cock hardened. He undressed himself before joining Wesley in bed.

 

*****

 

Fred woke her lovers and instructed them to go to their parenting classes.

They were about to leave the lobby when Buffy appeared. Fred watched the woman with caution. She didn’t like her personally but she would tolerate her presence for Angel and Spike’s sake. She knew they still felt some affection for her.

“Fred, could I talk to you before you leave?” Buffy asked.

Fred nodded. “Guys, you go and take one of the guys with you until I arrive!” 

“We don’t need a babysitter, Fred!” Spike exclaimed but relented when he saw the look on her face. “Okay.”

 

*****

 

“Buffy, come in,” Fred invited Buffy into their home. She wanted to talk to Buffy in private, without any interruptions.

“Fred, are Angel and Spike happy?” Buffy asked the moment she sat down.

“Do they look unhappy to you?” Fred retaliated.

“No, they don’t! I just wanted to be sure,” Buffy whispered sadly.

“Why did you want to touch Angel?” Fred asked curiously.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m jealous!” Buffy laughed softly. “They’re becoming human without me. I’ve always dreamed about walking with Angel in the daylight and having a baby together. I wished the baby was mine,” she told Fred, sighing unhappily.

“Buffy, I love Angel and Spike with all my heart and, unlike you, I’ve always accepted their demons and souls. I don’t like you and as long as Angel is scared when you’re around I will never like you. Let this be a warning: don’t ever threaten them or our babies. Don’t touch them without asking first and we’ll be able to get along,” Fred warned Buffy.

Buffy nodded. She hadn’t imagined the tiny woman would be this protective. 

“Where are they going now?” Buffy asked curiously.

“WE are going to parenting classes,” Fred said clearly. “And I have to hurry before I’m too late.”

They left the room and Fred ran hurriedly towards the building nearby. She still didn’t trust Buffy enough to leave her alone with her lovers. She wasn’t really jealous because she knew the boys were hers and not Buffy’s. However, the way Buffy was acting could be a sign of trouble.

 

*****

 

Fred arrived just in time before the classes started. She looked at the other ‘mothers’ and saw she was the only ‘father’ in their group. Sarah had chosen a pregnancy group where all ‘mothers’ were 5 months pregnant. They would fit right in.

They listened carefully to everthing the teacher had to say about the fifth month of pregnancy. At the end of the class, every couple received a list of topics to study and tasks they were required to do in order to create a friendly environment for their child. 

Fred watched amusedly how Angel and Spike were already discussing colors and furniture for the nursery.

“So what have you two boys decided? Will we have two nurseries or just one?” Fred asked curiously.

“One!” Angel and Spike said in unison.

Fred smiled when both vamps looked sheepishly at Fred. They held each other’s hands and slowly walked towards the sewer entrance with Fred following them.

*****

“Wow! Deadboy and the Bleach Wonder pregnant!” Xander exclaimed for the tenth time since Dawn and he arrived in their room.

“Xander, stop calling them that. What would their children think about you every time you call the vampires by those names,” Dawn warned him again, hoping he would finally get the hint. “You do want to be part of this family don’t you?” she asked slyly.

Xander glared at her. “I know. And I do,” he muttered. He had stopped hating both vampires a long time ago because they had sacrificed themselves to save the world. 

He looked at Dawn, proud to be her boyfriend. Living in Sunnydale, Buffy’s little sister had grown up fast and become a strong beautiful woman. When Sunnydale ended in a pit, his feelings towards Dawn had developed from friendship into love quite quickly. Before he knew it, they were a couple. They had managed to keep their relationship a secret for a few months. The cat got out of the bag when Buffy had caught them in the act. He still felt embarrassed whenever he remembered that incident and the speech Buffy had given him. It wasn’t Willow’s shovel talk but a Big Sister and Slayer speech was intimidating enough.

Xander was only worried about the fact that he couldn’t give Dawn any children. He had tried to discuss it with her and they had decided there might be a chance for them to adopt. But after seeing Angel and Spike’s pregnant state, he wondered if there wouldn’t be another way to give Dawn what she most desired: a baby of her own.

“I’m taking a walk. Perhaps I can talk to Dea..Angel and Spike,” Xander announced and stepped out of the room.

 

****

 

During his walk through the law firm Xander had seen the threesome entering what looked like their apartment. His hand was poised to knock on the door when Spike suddenly opened it.

“What do you want, Whelp?” Spike asked annoyed. He wanted to discuss the list the teacher had given them with Fred and Angel.

“Can I talk to you and Angel?” Xander asked calmly, although he was feeling quite nervous.

Spike nodded and let him inside. He sat next to Angel and Fred, while he told Xander to sit down on the opposite couch. The blonde vampire watched Xander sitting down, visibly uncomfortable at being there. 

Fred stood up and excused herself to prepare some drinks in the kitchen, hoping it would make Xander talk to her boyfriends more easily.

Xander felt uneasy. Maybe this was not such a good idea after all! Taking a shaky breath, Xander looked at Angel apologetically. “Angel, I’m sorry I hurt you,” he stated.

“That’s okay. It’s just that I get emotional at the stupidest words these days,” Angel gratefully accepted the apology but wondered why the boy seemed to be so uptight. Clearly, there was something else on his mind.

“Do you feel them?” Xander suddenly asked, no long able to contain his curiosity.

“Yeah, we do. Want to touch and see for yourself?” Spike asked. Both Angel and Spike had sensed that Xander was sad and that it had something to do with babies. Not necessarily their pregnancy, but just babies in general.

Xander looked surprised at the offer, but he quickly nodded before Spike could backpedal. He walked forwards and kneeled in front Spike.

That’s how Fred found them when she returned from the kitchen. Xander had each hand on an extended belly with a little smile on his face.

“Xander, do you and Dawn want children?” Fred questioned.

Xander pulled away his hands immediately and he stood up shakily. “I…I…I n…need t..to g…go now,” he said hurriedly before he would break down crying. He hadn’t cried since his father’s last beating.

Someone knocked on the door and Fred quickly opened it, revealing a worried Dawn. “Xander, were you going to stay the night here? We have our own room, remember?” Dawn joked to cover her concern.

Xander looked at his girlfriend blocking the doorway and freaked. He needed to go. He began shaking terribly. He was feeling like a caged animal and started pacing from left to right and vice versa. “Xander, it’s okay,” Dawn tried to sooth her boyfriend. This wasn’t the first time she had to calm him down.

“Ineedtogo. Ican’tstayhere….LET ME OUT!” Xander screamed.

Both Spike and Angel walked towards the hysterical young man, but Dawn stopped them. “What did you ask or say to him?”

“I asked if you and him were having children,” Fred answered.

“Oh shit!” Dawn replied tearfully. She had tried to talk to him about that subject, but every time she did, he freaked. Something had happened in his past that had to do with children. He hadn’t told her what had happened yet and he refused to do therapy. “Spike, Angel, stay away from him. I don’t want your children hurt. Fred, call Buffy. I might need her strength,” Dawn softly ordered.

She then moved towards her boyfriend and embraced him gently.  
“Xander, it’s me, Dawn. Look at me, sweetheart,” Dawn whispered to Xander.

“Dawn? What’s wrong?” Buffy called out. She had heard the frantic call from Fred and rushed into the apartment. “Oh no!” she softly exclaimed, when she spotted her sister sitting in front of a hysterical Xander. Buffy stood behind her sister, trusting her to get Xander back to earth. 

Spike, Angel and Fred were looking worried at Xander, shuddering uncontrollably. They didn’t know what had caused this and what they could do to help.

Xander, trapped in his inner self, could only hear his father repeatedly telling him with each hit and kick in the groin that he would make sure he would never give him grandchildren. He heard a distant whispering voice that told him to look at someone. Who was calling him sweetheart? It couldn’t be his father. He slowly followed the voice and opened his eyes. He looked at Dawn in surprise and gasped.

Xander focused on Dawn and finally the first tears started falling down his cheeks. He couldn’t stop them and he embraced his girlfriend. He wailed for the pain his father had caused him and the pain he had felt when the doctors had confirmed he wouldn’t be able to father any children thanks to the abuse he had suffered. Xander cried himself to sleep after about 10 minutes.

“Uhm…who is strong enough to carry Xander back to our room?” Dawn whispered roughly. She had also been crying.

“I will call someone,” Spike suggested. He was worried about Xander, he had never seen the Whelp act like this before. In spite of their constant bickering, Spike had grown to like the brave young man who was always willing to fight in spite of having no special abilities. Before Sunnydale’s final battle, they had become friends.

After some moments, a big bulky guy came in and picked Xander up. He carried the man to their guestroom, followed by Dawn and Buffy.

“Lorne needs to read him!” Angel mentioned.

Spike nodded his head and yawned. Fred chuckled. She locked the door and undressed herself, changing into a nightgown. She watched the vampires undress and crawl under the blankets before she joined them.

 

*****

Dawn laid on the bed next to her sleeping boyfriend. She took Xander into her arms and fell asleep.

Buffy had followed her sister to her room before walking towards her own. She watched a man walking past her. He looked at her, smiled and entered the room next to her. She frowned, he looked familiar. She entered her own room and went straight to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Xander and Dawn sat in Sarah’s office. After a good night sleep and a reading from Lorne, the empath demon had suggested the couple should visit Sarah, Spike and Angel’s doctor. They were now waiting for the doctor to arrive. 

“Good morning. My name is Sarah Hunter,” Sarah introduced herself to the young couple. She looked at Xander and saw he still had teary eyes. “Lorne explained to me what happened yesterday, could you tell me what caused your hysteria?” she asked gently, not wanting to cause Xander to cry again.

Xander was afraid she was going to ask that. How could he tell about his father? He looked at Dawn and saw she was curious, but didn’t ask because of his pain.

“My dad made sure I couldn’t make children,” Xander finally whispered. Dawn had the right to know.

Dawn gasped, she hadn’t expected to hear anything like this. Her boyfriend’s broken voice made her want to hold him, but she refrained from doing so. She knew if she did, he wouldn’t tell her and the doctor what had happened in his past.

“Willow knew something was wrong. She somehow found out that my dad was hurting me, but she was too scared of him of what he might do to her. We were only 10 years old then. By the time we went to high school, she was thinking of calling Social Services but I knew he would be able to make them believe everything was alright and beat me up after they left. So I decided to lie to her and told her my dad had stopped hurting me,” Xander continued.

“How old were you when he started hurting you?” Sarah softly asked.

“I was 8 years old when he started touching me. I didn’t know any better, I was convinced that my dad loved me,” Xander cried. “Guess I was wrong, he never loved me.”

Dawn took his hands into hers and squeezed them, giving comfort through her touch.

“When Willow, Buffy and I were 16, our assignment from school was to take care of an egg and pretend it was our child. My dad found out and made sure I would never give him grandchildren.”

“What did he do?” Sarah pressed.

“He beat me up, raped me several times and cut my balls with a sharp knife,” Xander told the doctor in a small voice. “Willow found me unconscious in the basement the same night and she called an ambulance. The personnel in the hospital stitched me back up, but afterwards told me that I wouldn’t be able to make children. They never questioned how this had happened. In Sunnydale, most people tried to survive by not asking too many questions,” Xander told his tale, tears rolling down his tanned face.

“What about your friends? Didn’t they help you?” Sarah asked gently.

“They couldn’t know, they all had other things on their minds than worry about me. I made Willow swear she would never tell them what had happened,” Xander whispered. “Besides he stopped when I ended up in the hospital. Maybe he was afraid people found out about his abuse.”

Dawn couldn’t stop her own tears and hugged her boyfriend. 

“Dawn, what bout you?” Sarah asked the young woman. 

“What do you know about the Key?” Dawn questioned.

“The Key is to open portals between this world and other worlds. It was made into a human. I know that you’re that human, Dawn,” Sarah answered.

“Yes, that is correct. I’ve also been told by Giles that all powerful mystical energy inside me that would kill our baby if I ever got pregnant,” Dawn whispered and hugged her boyfriend tightly.

“May I examine you both? Perhaps I can find a solution?” Sarah suggested.

The young couple nodded and Sarah took Xander with her to the examination room. 10 minutes, Xander came back and told Dawn it was her turn.

 

***15 minutes later***

 

Dawn and Xander were waiting in Sarah’s office for the doctor to come back from the lab with their test results. Suddenly, they heard hushed noises coming from the hallway. Before they could identify who was whispering, the doctor entered the office.

“Dawn, Xander, the tests might take all afternoon to be processed. I suggest you take a walk or do something fun together today, okay?” Sarah explained.

Disappointed, they agreed and left the room. They had hoped the results would be there sooner. When they opened the door, they could see Angel and Spike walking away, talking to each other.

 

*****

 

Angel and Spike had been outside the doctor’s office, eavesdropping on their conversation. They were curious about what had triggered Xander’s panic attack. Both vampires gasped at Xander’s description of his father’s abuse. Furious at themselves for never having suspected a thing and amazed at Xander’s capacity to deal with such torture for so long, Spike and Angel forgot to keep their voices low while calling Xander’s father every nasty name they knew in English, Gaelic and several demonic languages.

Having calmed down again, the vampires continued their eavesdroping until it was clear that Xander and Dawn were about to leave the doctor’s office. They quickly left their listening spot and walked away, determined to help Xander.

“We need to involve Xander and Dawn with our pregnancies,” Spike whispered. “And maybe Fred will let us kill Xander’s dad!”

“Maybe we should convince them to stay when the others go back to Italy!” Angel replied.

The vampires walked away, not noticing that Dawn and Xander were standing in the hallway. Listening to the end of their conversation made it perfectly clear that the vampires were the ones gasping and whispering outside the office.

“They aren’t very good at eavesdropping, are they?” Dawn asked. “You would expect that, being vampires, they would be more stealthy.”

“Maybe that has to do with the pregnancies or their human hormones,” Xander said smiling. The conversation with the doctor had helped to ease his pain. And now that Dawn knew about his past, perhaps his life would perhaps go a bit easier.

“Let’s take that walk and come back at 4 p.m. like Sarah suggested,” Dawn stated while taking Xander by the arm and guiding him outside. 

 

*****

 

“Hello Dawn, Xander,” Sarah greeted the couple when they came back. 

“I have some good news and perhaps some bad news. But the bad news can be turned into good news,” Sarah started vaguely.

“I will start with the good news. You still can have children,” Sarah started.

“What? How? I mean, the doctors at the Sunnydale hospital said it would be impossible. They said I couldn’t make children!” Xander called out upset.

“Mr. Harris, calm down,” Sarah advised. “The other news is that Dawn’s body can’t carry the baby, because of the energy in her body. You, on the other hand, are strong enough to carry the baby for nine months.”

Xander gaped like a fish and Dawn was squealing. “Xander, we can have children!” she said, jumping up and down.

Xander was shocked. Stunned. Dumbfounded. But then he looked at how happy Dawn was. She usually didn’t show her pain at not being able to have children, but he knew her better than that. And he would do anything for them to have a little boy or girl running around, even if it meant carrying the baby for nine months himself.

“Are you sure? But…how does that work? How does the baby grow, feed and those things?” Xander asked curious, having already decided that he would carry the baby.

“I will give Dawn the spell and potion to make you pregnant, just like I did with Fred,” Sarah started. “But I have to tell you, I didn’t know Fred would make two vampires pregnant.”

“Dawn and I have to go now,” Xander suddenly announced.

“Let me explain to Dawn what she will have to do. Xander, why don’t you wait in the hall for Dawn,” Sarah told Xander and gently pushed him out of the room.

Xander watched in surprise as the door was abruptly closed in front of him. He didn’t even notice that Angel and Spike were next to the office door, eavesdropping again.

“Are you okay, Xander?” Angel asked curiously.

Xander finally took notice of his friends. “Yeah, I’m fine, Angel. I’m just feeling a bit confused and overwhelmed.”

“You look okay! Do you feel okay?” Spike asked cautiously.

“I feel great!” Xander suddenly squealed and took Spike in his arms and spun him around.

“Aaaahhhh!” Spike cried out when he was suddenly spinning. “Put me down! I’m getting nauseous.” 

“Sorry,” Xander apologized sheepishly.

“Xander, lets go. Now!” Dawn ordered. She had just left the office and didn’t understand why her boyfriend was acting like a fool instead of preparing himself for a night full of passion. The doctor had explained how the spell and the lotion had to be used and the consequences. She had blushed bright red when Sarah told her that she would be the one to penetrate Xander.

Xander found himself being dragged away to their room by a very determined girlfriend. “Bye, guys. Bye babies,” Xander waved the vampires goodbye. Before entering the lift, Xander turned around to face Angel and Spike, grinning. “Oh, by the way, I’ve got an advice for the both of you. Next time don’t make such a noise when you’re eavesdropping. You’re giving silent vampire skills a bad reputation.” Xander laughed. Both vampires had the decency to look ashamed.


	9. Chapter 9

Spike, Angel and Fred were sitting in Angel’s office, preparing a list of what they needed to buy. They had decided that Fred’s office next to their bedroom would become the nursery.

“Guys, what about the chip? What if I hurt my baby and the chip fires and I will drop the baby. I’ll hurt my baby!” Spike suddenly cried out, panting heavily.

“Spike, I didn’t want to tell you yet. But one of the initiative soldiers is here to...” Fred started telling the blond vampire.

“What? You brought him here? Why? You don’t want me anymore? Did I do something wrong?” Spike said in a panic as soon as he heard the word ‘initiative’, not giving Fred the chance to finish her sentence. 

“Spike, calm down. Listen to the rest,” Fred said soothingly. “One of the initiative soldiers is here to take out the chip.” 

Angel took Spike in his arms and forced him to sit and listen to Fred. Their girlfriend repeated the words and Spike finally calmed down.

“He can take it out?” Spike whispered while hiding his face in Angel’s neck.

“Yes, he can. I wanted to do that as soon as possible. But I don’t know if Sarah will agree to remove the chip because of the baby,” Fred replied.

“Let’s go ask her right now!” Spike announced.

Fred and Angel laughed, but did stand up and walked with Spike towards Sarah’s office.

 

*****

 

Sarah had just called Fred about the chip. The PTB had sent her a message. The chip had to come out now to avoid hurting the vampire as well as the baby. So far nobody had paid attention to it, but now was the time for it to come out. She walked to the examining room when a familiar voice caught her attention. She could hear Spike’s excited voice telling everyone that his chip was going to be removed. She smiled, stood up and opened the door before Fred could knock on it and invited the threesome into her office.

“Come in, Spike,” Sarah said to the happy vampire. “I see Fred has told you about the removal of the chip. I will tell you first what will happen before we enter the examining room.”

 

*****

 

Graham Miller was already waiting in the examining room. He was anxious, he didn’t know how the vampires would react to his presence. He had been dishonorably discharged for stealing information about the chip. He now earned his living by selling his knowledge and helping the demons to get rid of the chip. His experience in Sunnydale had taught him that humans and most demons could co-exist as long as they respected each other.

“Let’s go into the examining room and remove this chip, shall we?” Sarah suggested to Spike.

Spike nodded his head and followed the doctor.

The door to the examining room opened and Spike looked into the face of the Initiative soldier that had captured him. He froze and freaked, not remembering his earlier conversations with Fred and the doctor.

“Angel, it’s him! The one that zapped me, he’s here! Let me go! What is he doing here?” Spike cried while trying to get out of the room.

“Spike, please. I’m here to help Doctor Sarah get the chip out,” Graham tried to explain his presence to the frantic vampire.

Spike stilled, but he was still trying to blend into his Sire despite their bellies.

“Please, let me help you. I’ll only help Sarah to get the chip out and then I’ll be gone,” Graham said. He was tired of the fear and hostility, but he couldn’t blame the demons for feeling that way about him.

Spike finally let go of Angel and slowly made his way to the operation table where he laid down as Sarah had told him.

“Angel? Either you or Fred can stay, but not both of you,” Sarah advised.

Angel nodded and stepped back for Fred. He knew the woman wanted to be with the unhappy vamp. He stepped into the waiting room to find the Sunnydale gang there, anxious to know more about Spike’s chip removal.

“Angel, why is the Initiative soldier here?” Buffy asked. Everyone had seen Graham walking into the examining room. 

“Is Spike okay?” Xander asked anxiously.

“The chip is going to be removed!” Angel stated.

“Because it would harm the baby, if it stayed in?” Xander asked curiously, though still worried about the blond vampire.

“Yes, Xander. Because of the baby,” Angel answered. 

Angel settled down on chair opposite the others. While waiting for his lovers, he tried to distract himself by observing the others. He was pleased to see a beaming Xander and Dawn sitting in the corner. Buffy, Willow and Faith were chatting on the couch and Giles and Andrew were standing in a corner discussing men. Angel frowned, surprised to hear that Giles was in love with an old friend that hadn’t been in Sunnydale or L.A. for a while and that Andrew was attracted to one of his co-workers.

A few moments later his friends stepped into the waiting area as well. Harmony and Cordelia were closely followed by Gunn, Wesley and Lorne. They sat next to Angel, offering their support while waiting for Spike and Fred. 

Angel was happy to notice that everyone hoped the chip removal would be successful; even Giles seemed to have accepted that Spike had changed into a trustworthy ally, with or without the chip.

Gunn kept looking at Andrew who was talking to the other Watcher. Gunn never thought he would be attracted to another man again after what had happened to his lover when he was 16. But Andrew was innocent in every way, the shy glances towards him, the touches when Andrew didn’t think Gunn would notice and the bumping into him. He found them cute. Gunn gathered his courage and stepped towards Andrew, not seeing the interested looks his friends gave him. 

Andrew tensed. The man he was attracted to was coming towards him. He started shaking a bit so he pushed his hands into his pockets. Giles moved discreetly away from the boy to give Gunn more space; he could see the demon hunter’s determined look and hoped Andrew would be able to deal with whatever Gunn had planned to do.

The Sunnydale crew watched how Andrew was acting towards Gunn, just like the AI gang was watching Gunn’s every move.

Then Gunn stood in front of Andrew, took Andrew’s face between his hands and kissed him softly on the lips.

Andrew gasped, shocked to be kissed by the handsome demon hunter who didn’t seem to take any notice of him when he was around. He kissed back and moaned when Gunn traced his teeth and palate with his tongue. Andrew pushed his tongue against Gunn’s and before he knew it the kiss became hotter and deeper.

Everyone was looking stunned at the deeply kissing couple. 

“Way to go, Gunn!” Spike called out.  
Everyone turned back and focused their attention on Spike who was smiling broadly. His shoulder was bandaged and his arm was in a sling. Angel stepped towards Spike and examined every band-aid before gently hugging him. He was hugged back by Fred who couldn’t just stand there and do nothing.

“I thought the chip was in your brain?” Cordelia asked curious.

“No, it wasn’t. They placed it under the right shoulder blade attached to a nerve that sends warnings to his brain. The pain was caused by pain sensors behind the ears,” Graham explained, suddenly appearing from behind the vampire.

“Why are you here?” Giles asked angrily. “If you’re planning to tell your superiors that there are plenty demons here for another military project, I’ll rip your tongue out and feed it to a Fyarl demon myself!”

Both Angel and Spike were surprised at Giles’ outburst. Spike felt proud that Giles took a stand on the demons’ behalf.

“I’m only here to help every demon that got a chip in their shoulder. I don’t work for the Army anymore,” Graham defended himself.

“How do you find the demons who have a chip?” Buffy asked curiously.

“I have placed some ads on several demon websites. And they contact me,” Graham said.

“Would you work for us? To travel around the world helping demons?” Angel asked.

“Yes, I would. Are you offering?” Graham replied.

“Yes, I am. Why don’t we discuss this in my office…let’s say in an hour?” Angel told the soldier.

Graham nodded and looked at Buffy longingly before exiting the room. He had always been jealous about Riley having her as his girlfriend.

The Slayer looked at Graham and smiled. She couldn’t believe she was feeling attracted to Graham. It seemed the former Initiative soldier would be playing for their team now. She had always found him an interesting young man but had never had the chance to spend much time with him. She had been too busy convincing herself that Riley was the normal guy she wanted in her life to pay him much notice. Maybe now she would have a chance to know him better.

Gunn and Andrew were still in their own little world, neither heard the commotion about Spike, nor did they heard the throat clearing. But they did feel the punch on their shoulders when they were hit by Cordelia.

“Could you stop kissing now?” Cordelia insisted, before she was grabbed, turned around forcefully and kissed without warning. In surprise, she closed her eyes, not seeing who had kissed her. 

Faith had been watching Cordelia’s reaction to Gunn and Andrew’s kissing, she had become hot herself by that sight. It also made her do something she never thought she would do in front of the others. She stepped towards Cordelia, turned her around and kissed her deeply. She smiled inwards when she felt Cordelia kissing her back.

Cordelia pulled back and gasped when she saw who had kissed her so passionately. “Faith?” she weakly asked. Cordelia could feel the heat in her core and didn’t understand how Faith’s kiss could have made her feel that way. She had never considered herself gay before but looking at Faith was making her more aroused and she could feel her pussy clench in expectation.

Faith watched Cordelia curiously, wondering what the other woman would do now that she knew she had been kissed by another woman. Faith eeped when Cordelia kissed her, taking the other woman in her arms.

“Wow! Can I watch? Ow!” Spike exclaimed; Angel and Fred had hit him on the arms in jealousy.

Everyone left the two new couples in the waiting room and went to their own room. 

 

*****

 

Gunn guided Andrew towards his apartment nearby the law firm. He wanted to see and touch Andrew all over.

Andrew walked inside, looking around curiously but waited for Gunn to show him the apartment. He jumped when Gunn pulled him into his arms. His own arms went around the other man’s neck and then he was kissed again.

“Gunn? Stop,” Andrew begged softly.

“I’m going too fast?” Gunn asked knowingly.

Andrew nodded his head and was glad when Gunn backed off. “Let’s go out!” Gunn exclaimed suddenly and they went outside again, just walking and holding hands. Not really looking at anything but each other.

 

****

 

Faith took Cordelia’s hand and took her outside. She saw Gunn and Andrew had done the same and seemed oblivious to the outside world. Faith, however, wanted to shock Cordelia so she guided her to a nearby sex shop she had spotted some days ago.

Cordelia let herself being dragged, she was still stunned by the fact that she had enjoyed being kissed by another woman. She had kissed Faith. She turned towards Faith and was about to ask the brown haired Slayer where they were going when she was pulled into a sex shop. She blushed bright red, which earned her an amused chuckle by Faith.

Faith wandered around the shop, still holding Cordelia’s hand while pointing out some sex toys she claimed to want to use on the former cheerleader, until she noticed a double strap-on. Two cocks on the outside and a small on the inside. “Why does this remind me of Angel, Spike and Fred?” Faith asked calmly.

“Because it reminds me of them as well. It would be a great present for them,” Cordelia chuckled. Now that she had adjusted to feeling attracted to another woman, she was planning to show Faith she really was a wild cat. Cordelia took the strap-on in her hand and looked at some of the other toys. “ Let’s buy this now and offer it to the guys. After that, we’ll come back. I want to look quietly at some of this stuff, there are a few things I want to use on you too, Faith!” Cordelia said, leering at the dark haired Slayer.

Faith gulped, Cordelia wasn’t being shy anymore. It seemed the cheerleader had a few tricks up her sleeve as well. She couldn’t wait until they would go further. Cordelia paid for the strap-on and the girls left the shop. They planned to give their present to Fred in the presence of Angel and Spike. Both girls were curious to see if the vampires would be able to blush.

 

*****

 

“You bought us a gift?” Fred asked the two women suspiciously.

“Yes, it’s for the three of you,” Cordelia said with a straight face.

Angel took the box from Fred’s hands and opened it slowly only to slam it shut again. The box was grabbed by Spike who repeated the motions and gave the box to Fred.

Cordelia and Faith both watched the vampires turn bright red when they saw what was in the box.

“I like it!” Fred exclaimed causing the vampires turn redder. Fred smirked evilly when she saw her lovers’ faces.

“Cordelia, Faith, thank you so much for your gift! Now, please leave because I’m going to testdrive this beauty!” Fred instructed.

Cordelia and Faith left the trio’s apartment, already planning their next shopping trip.

“Boys, we’re going to play!” Fred ordered with a big smile


	10. Chapter 10

“Fred, I found it!” Spike called out and the entire store heard him. They were searching for cribs for their children. Their teacher at the parenting class had given them some pointers on the available models. After some discussion, both Angel and Spike had decided they wanted a crib that could be converted into a larger bed as the children grew. 

Fred was surprised the teacher had suggested stores that catered to demons. They had also received several recommendations on names from their parenting class instructor. She wandered behind the excited vampires and looked around. She saw several other demon couples who were looking at Spike and Angel with smiles on their faces.

Angel and Fred walked towards Spike when he called out and the happy vampire showed his lovers the crib. It came in several different wood types. Spike blushed at the smiles he received from other people and he placed his hands on his belly, waiting for Fred and Angel.

Fred watched how Spike blushed, aware that other people were watching him, while taking a note of the crib’s ordernumber on their form. She peeked over his shoulder to see that Spike was getting pink blankets while Angel had chosen blue blankets.

While the vampires were writing down their stuff, Fred looked at the crib. It was massive oakwood, with a lovely cotton canopy. This airy canopy was beautifully embroidered and draped over the bed. It could be spread out for full coverage, or partially pulled back.   
“Fred, do you like it?” Spike asked uncertainly. 

Fred looked up and saw two insecure vampires standing there waiting for her answer.

“I love it!” Fred quickly replied before the two of them started crying again.

Lately, she had been the lucky recipient of constant mood swings from not one but two very pregnant male vampires who would become human before the babies were born. The two vamps were kinda freaked out that they would be delivering as humans. No vamp strength to help them through labor. Sarah had assured them she would use magic to help dull the pain but it had taken Fred a long time to calm them down.

Spike and Angel smiled brightly when they heard Fred’s approval and continued looking around for the rest of the items on their list. It turned out to be a very comprehensive list including several hygiene products such as soap, lotion, tissues, a small package of newborn diapers and one larger package in the next size, a complete birthing package, the cribs, mattresses, blankets, the whole shebang. 

They went to the register and paid for it. They arranged for it to be delivered to their apartment at the hotel. The saleswoman said it would be taken care of tomorrow, because everything was in stock. 

As they walked back to their apartment, they saw Dawn and Xander walking towards them holding hands and whispering to each other. They never noticed the curious looks the threesome sent their way until Dawn spotted them.

“Hey guys!” Dawn greeted happily.

“Hey!” Fred replied. 

Spike and Angel were looking at a smiling Xander. “Are you okay?” Spike asked curious.

“Yes, Spike. We’re fine!” Xander responded.

“Where are you two off to?” Angel asked the couple.

“We’re going to the doctor’s to find out the results of our pregnancy test,” Dawn replied before dragging her lover behind her, leaving the shocked vampires behind.

Both vampires gaped at the retreating backs of Dawn and Xander. “I guess they made up their minds about the spell and potion Dawn received from Sarah,” Fred mentioned.

“You know something we don’t?” Angel questioned.

“I’m only telling you this. Remember how you got pregnant?” Fred instructed.

“They?...Dawn?...Really?” Spike asked in shock.

“We could give Xander advice and stuff we learned,” Angel said enthusiastically.

“Yes! That’s a great idea!” Spike replied happily. “Maybe they will stay here.” As the vampires continued walking towards their apartment, they were already planning how to get the couple to stay here in L.A.

 

*****

 

Dawn and Xander were outside the doctor’s office, in the waiting area. They felt anxious but also excited to know the results of the pregnancy test. When the doctor called them into her office, the anticipation was almost driving both nuts.

“You ready?” Sarah asked, smiling at the enthusiastic nods she received. “Xander, congratulations, you’re pregnant.”

Dawn cried out and hugged Xander who was softly touching his stomach.

“How pregnant am I?” Xander asked while holding onto Dawn’s hand. 

You’re four weeks pregnant. That’s still in the first trimester or the beginning phase if you like,” Sarah mentioned. “There are some things I need to discuss with both of you but for now all I need is for you to fill in this form. Basically I will treat you the same as Spike and Angel,” Sarah explained. “I would advise you to stay here in L.A. where you have friends that can be part of your support network.”

Xander nodded his head and hugged Dawn who was smiling. They were going to be a family. “If we stay, will you be our doctor?” Xander asked.

“It would be wise. But if you want to move, I will search for a suitable replacement doctor for you to visit,” Sarah answered.

“NO! I want to stay here with Angel, Spike and Fred. Xander might learn from their experiences,” Dawn replied. She had already discussed this with Buffy and her sister had agreed that they should stay in L.A.

“Like she said,” Xander stated. He was glad they were staying; Italy was full of Italian speaking people. Except for the pizzas and pasta, he didn’t understand one word of it.

 

*****

 

Spike, Angel and Fred walked through the lobby towards their apartment when they spotted Buffy and Graham making out on the couches in the lobby. They grinned and stopped to admire the view until Buffy noticed they were there. The Slayer scowled but Angel kept staring, while a smirking Spike was holding up both thumbs as a sign of approval. Finally Fred took pity on the blonde and shooed her boys away, with a silent apologetic smile which went unnoticed as Buffy had closed her eyes, enjoying Graham's touches.

“It’s about time they got together,” Fred said while guiding her two lovers into their apartment.

“How come you know things, we don’t?” Spike asked curiously. He was tired and stripped out of his clothes before stepping into the bathroom to relieve himself.

Angel followed his lovers inside and undressed as well before slipping under the covers. Who knew shopping was so tiring?

Fred watched surprised how her lovers prepared themselves for sleep. She was tired herself, but not tired enough to sleep. She gave her boys and children a goodnight kiss before going back to the office.

 

*****

 

Xander and Dawn entered the lobby and went straight to their guestroom. They looked up when someone knocked on their door. Dawn opened the door and stared in surprise at Fred.

“Fred, is everything okay?” Dawn asked worried.

“The boys are fine. I was just wondering how you and Xander were doing,” Fred asked.

“I’m four weeks pregnant and we’re staying,” Xander answered, smiling when Dawn kissed him.

“That’s great. I know Angel and Spike will love knowing this when they awaken from their nap,” Fred replied quickly.

“They’re sleeping?” Xander asked curiously.

“Yeah, they’re six months pregnant now, becoming more human and getting tired after a few hours shopping for the nurseries,” Fred responded.

“Xander, maybe you should nap too,” Dawn suggested after listening to Fred.

“Okay, sure. Are you joining me?” Xander asked, pouting his lip when she shook her head.

“I want to talk to Fred some more. But I will join you shortly,” Dawn answered, before kissing her lover goodnight and followed Fred out of the room.

It was time for the girls to talk about baby clothes, names, baby showers etc.

 

*****

 

Andrew was enjoying Gunn’s attention to him. Together with Cordelia and Faith they were having a night out. 

“Andrew, dance with me,” Gunn said, holding out his hand and waiting patiently for Andrew to take it.

Andrew blushed and looked at the dance floor. He saw several couples already slow dancing. He stood up and slowly made his way to his boyfriend.

Cordelia and Faith smiled at they watched the couple dance. “Who knew Andrew would be good for Gunn!” Cordelia mentioned as she watched Gunn pull Andrew into his embrace and hold him tightly.

Faith watched her lover, before standing up herself and guiding her to the dance floor. She pulled the other woman into her arms and started dancing. “Will you stay with me in L.A.?” Cordelia asked shyly.

“Yeah, I will. I was going to, anyway. I wasn’t going to leave you here alone,” Faith answered and kissed her softly on the lips.

Cordelia heard loud moaning and looked up to see Gunn kissing Andrew deeply.

“Let’s go home,” Faith said and both girls dragged the two men outside. As they walked home, they talked about staying in L.A. and teasing Spike and Angel about their pregnancies.

 

*****

 

Oz looked at the large building before entering the hotel. He had heard that Willow and Spike were here. The moment he entered the lobby he was shocked to see Giles, the man he has had a crush on for several years, dressed in blue jeans with a white shirt, not a sign of tweed anywhere in sight. It made the older man look younger and sexy as hell. Oz’s wolf was aroused, ready to take the ex-watcher then and there. But Oz’s cautious nature won, suspicious about the man’s changed look. 

“Hey, Giles, have you been eating chocolate again?” Oz muttered mostly to himself, thinking about the incident some years ago.

Giles heard the softly spoken question and turned, shocked to see his secret crush standing in front of him. “Oz?” he asked, wondering if it was only another vision of the young man that plagued him every so often.

“Yes, it’s me, surprise?” Oz answered, having a hard time to control the urge to kiss the man. It had been so long since the last time he had seen Giles. Knowing that the older man would eventually pick up on his true feelings, Oz had decided to leave Sunnydale and had been on a two year trip with the Dingoes. He had even revisited the Tibetan monastery to get a firmer hold on his wolf. 

Giles couldn’t believe his luck. Now that the young werewolf was finally within reach, he was determined not to let the man go away. He wanted to tell him he had missed him and how miserable he had been without him around but Giles was struck speechless for once. Finally, his desire had the best of him and Giles stepped in front of the young man before kissing him deeply. When their lips parted, he whispered: “I have always wanted to do that.” Now that the line had been crossed, the ex-librarian held his breath, afraid that he would be rejected.

“Good, then you won’t mind me doing this,” Oz replied, recovering from the shock quite quickly. He placed his hands on Giles’ buttocks and squeezed them tightly before kissing the older man.

Giles didn’t want to stop kissing, overjoyed by the knowledge that his feelings were returned. He lost himself in the kiss until he was reminded they were in a public place by insistent coughs from people in the lobby. Giles pulled back and lifted the man in his arms. “Let’s get to my room, shall we?”

“Now!” Oz responded, wrapping his legs around Giles’ waist and started kissing him again. His wolf was howling in his head, having found a mate at last.

 

*****

 

Having lived for centuries, Angel and Spike usually thought their human friends couldn’t surprise them anymore. The kissing couple in the hallway proved them wrong.

“When did Oz arrive?” Angel asked. He hadn’t seen Oz since the young man handed him the ring of Amara.

“Never mind that. When did Oz and Giles get together?” Spike asked curiously as he watched the two men fumbling with the key, trying to open the door to Giles’ guestroom.

“I don’t know but I’m glad they are. It seems Giles has had a crush on him for ages.” Angel replied, getting aroused by the way Oz was licking a path from Giles’ neck to his ear and back. 

“He has? And you didn’t tell me? Oh, I don’t care, they’re hot together. Let’s find Fred! I want you and Fred NOW!” Spike demanded as he felt his cock harden. As the new couple finally stumbled into Giles’ room, the vampires went in search of their lover.


	11. Chapter 11

***7 months pregnant***

 

Buffy watched the two pregnant vampires working themselves around desks, walls and doors. It was a funny sight to see, two males with large extended bellies.

The slayer felt two strong arms embrace her from behind. She looked around to see Graham smiling at her before kissing her softly on the lips.

Buffy sighed. She couldn’t believe she had been given another chance at love. This wonderful man was doing everything in his power to make her feel loved, from chocolates to romantic dinners.

Everything was going so well that Buffy was having trouble to accept that she would have to return to Rome soon. On one hand she loved the idea of going back home, but on the other hand that meant she would have to leave Xander and Dawn behind. She would miss her friend and sister a lot and hoped they would write and call often. Fortunately, Graham had decided to accompany her and keep his promise to Angel by helping demons with Initiative behavior modification chips from the law firm in Rome. 

 

*****

 

Giles and Oz were snuggling in their room, talking about the two pregnant vampires.

“Angel looks like he’s about to give birth,” Oz commented during their talk.

“I know, but he keeps repeating that the baby is not due for another two months,” Giles said smiling.

“Babies always come when they want to,” Oz said and grinned as he remembered the look on Angel’s face when Giles had told him the baby could come sooner.

Fred hadn’t liked that at all. It had taken her a few hours to calm her lover down.

“Daniel, I love you,” Giles suddenly announced. The couple had spent every single moment of the past month together and the British man could no longer hide his true feelings towards the young werewolf. He knew Oz liked him but he was worried the younger man wasn’t ready for commitment yet. Giles looked expectantly at his lover, waiting for a reaction to his words.

“I love you too,” Oz replied, kissing his lover deeply to reassure him his feelings were returned. They had already lost too much time...

 

*****

 

“Fred!” Angel shouted suddenly when he heard something that he wasn’t supposed to hear.

“Angel? Are you all right? Is our baby okay?” Fred said worriedly as she ran into the living room to see a frightened vampire standing still.

“I hear two heartbeats. I think I’m having twins,” Angel mumbled as he listened to the sound.

“What the hell is wrong here?” Spike called out as he had been woken up from his nap by Angel’s shout.

“We need to see the doctor,” Fred announced and quickly guided her lovers to the doctor’s office.

Without knocking, they burst into the office and began apologizing to Sarah when she looked up startled.

“What’s wrong?” Sarah asked worried. She had never seen them behaving so agitated.

“Angel hears two heartbeats,” Fred babbled as they all sat down.

Sarah stood up and guided Angel to the table. The vampire laid down and she began to examine his belly and the baby’s vital signs. Sara frowned and continued examining the vampire, moving her stethoscope towards his chest. “Angel, that’s not the heartbeat of your child, it’s yours,” the doctor explained, with a gentle smile.

Silence.

“I’m human?” Angel whispered in a small voice.

“He’s human?” Spike said, disappointed that he wasn’t human yet.

“Yes, Angel, you’re human,” Sarah repeated. “Can’t you feel the blood flowing through your veins?”

“Yes, but I thought it was from our child,” Angel answered. Then he suddenly smiled and hugged Fred. “I’m human,” he whispered.

“Spike, come and feel...” Fred said as she turned around for her blond lover. “Spike?” she asked, puzzled by the empty space where Spike had been standing only moments ago.

“Isn’t Spike happy for me?” Angel whispered as he noticed that their lover was gone.

“Fred, Angel, he feels left out,” Sarah stated softly.

“Doctor, excuse us, we’ve got to go,” Fred announced and dragged her now human lover with her.

 

*****

 

Xander and Dawn were enjoying the movements of their child when suddenly Spike stormed into their room.

“Spike, what’s wrong?” Xander asked worriedly as he watched the blond vampire break down and cry. He hadn’t seen Spike so upset since Buffy’s second death.

“Angel is human!” Spike cried out, tears falling down his cheeks as he hugged Xander.

Xander was surprised to hear that, but embraced the vampire and held him, offering comfort until Spike would be calm enough to talk.

 

*****

 

Angel and Fred questioned everyone they met on their search for Spike. Eventually they were guided towards Xander and Dawn’s apartment. They knocked and waited impatiently for someone to open the door.

Dawn heard the knock and opened the door, revealing Angel and Fred. “Hi, he’s here,” she whispered as she let the couple inside.

Angel ran towards Spike and took him from Xander’s arms.

“I’m so sorry. I was just so happy to hear the news, that I forgot about your feelings,” Angel said worriedly as Spike continued crying.

“Spike, I think Angel became human first because he’s going to give birth first. Remember what Lorne said when you were four months pregnant?” Fred explained her thoughts.

Spike looked up at that and realized he was acting childishly. He nodded before pulling Fred next to him and into Angel’s tight embrace. “I remember, but it scares me. What if I don’t become human? What if I fail these tests and I will always stay undead?” Spike asked worriedly.

“You just need to be patient, Spike, and live your life the way it is. I just know for sure that you will become human very soon,” Fred whispered in Spike’s ear, glad that the vampire was calming down. Fred said goodbye to Dawn and Xander before dragging her two lovers back to their apartment.

“What was that all about?” Xander asked curiously. Everything had happened so fast. One moment he was holding a crying Spike and the next the threesome was out of their room.

“I don’t know, but everything looks okay now. Oh, oh and Angel is human,” Dawn answered before snuggling against Xander and placing her hands back on his small belly.

 

*******

 

“LORNE!!!” Wesley screamed out his lover’s name as he orgasmed hard.

Lorne closed his eyes as his lover’s ass squeezed his cock hard before shooting his semen inside Wesley.

“Lorne, I have been thinking about male pregnancies. First Spike and Angel, now Xander... Do you think we would be able to have children?” Wesley asked, comfortably snuggling on top of the green demon, still intimately connected.

“Do you want to have children?” Lorne replied. He was feeling lightheaded at the question. He never thought he would ever find someone who would want to bear his children, at least not outside his own species.

“Yes, I love children and I would like to have children with you,” Wesley whispered.

“I could watch your stomach grow. Our little baby inside you,” Lorne said dreamily.

“I was thinking more of your extended belly,” Wesley said with a serious face. Inside he was laughing at the stunned look on Lorne’s face.

“Really? You wouldn’t mind?” Lorne asked hopefully. He never would have guessed Wesley would give him the honor of becoming pregnant.

“Maybe we can take turns at being pregnant? I hated being an only child, maybe we could have two children?” Wesley answered and kissed Lorne deeply before slowly moving up and down again on the hard cock.

“We can do that…ah…yes,” Lorne moaned as Wesley tightened the hold on his cock with each thrust.

“Good, that means tonight you’re mine!” Wesley stated. He had already asked Sarah for the potion and had been waiting all day to use it.

“Oh, yes, Wesley…all yours!” Lorne groaned disappointedly when Wesley climbed off his lap. But he gasped when the man kneeled between his legs and positioned his cock at Lorne’s entrance and pushed in hard.

 

******

 

“What was that howl?” Andrew asked his boyfriend as they walked down the hall towards Angel’s office.

“That, love, was Lorne. Wesley must be doing naughty things to him,” Gunn answered while watching Andrew blush.

“Oh,” Andrew answered. He couldn’t think of a better answer. Although his cock did harden when he realized what Gunn meant by naughty things.

Andrew and Gunn had just arrived from a shopping trip to the nearest sex shop and the blond man could barely wait to try out some of Gunn’s purchases. “Do we really have to be here?” Andrew asked, while they approached Angel’s office. “ Can’t we go to our room first?”

“We will try out the toys later, Andrew. Now we just are going to visit the vamps and Fred before going home,” Gunn answered, laughing at the impatience. He kissed Andrew deeply before entering Angel’s office.

“Angel, what’s going on?” Gunn asked as he entered the office. 

“I’m human,” Angel answered as he watched his co-worker enter, accompanied by his shy lover.

“Really? Heart beating, blood rushing through your veins and everything?” Andrew asked curiously. He glanced at the blond vampire, who was standing dejectedly in front of the large office window wall. “Does this mean Spike will become human when it’s time for him to give birth to his baby?”

Spike perked up at that. Until then, the fact that he could turn human when his baby was ready to come, hadn’t fully sunk in.

“We think so,” Fred answered and was grateful for Andrew’s attention to her blond vamp.

“Cool, I can’t wait to see his reaction when that happens,” Andrew continued, not noticing the grateful reactions from the others. Apparently everyone in the office had seen Spike’s face as he was moping over the fact that he wasn’t human yet.

“Does this mean Angel will give birth soon?” Gunn asked curiously.

Angel shook his head. “No, we still have two months to go.”

“The baby decides when it wants to come to this world, Angel. Not you,” Andrew responded, quickly hiding behind Gunn when he saw the death glare Angel shot at him.

“Andrew, let’s go home. I think you did enough here,” Gunn said and took Andrew’s hand in his own and dragged the boy out of Angel’s office.

 

*****

 

“Faith, do you think everything will be okay with Angel?” Cordelia asked worriedly, as she thought of her boss.

“Why wouldn’t he be okay? You’re worrying too much, sweet,” Faith answered, hugging her lover closer to her side.

Everyone had started worrying about Angel the moment he turned human, especially his co-workers.

“Just because he’s human, doesn’t mean he can’t deliver the baby. Everything is going to be alright,” Faith comforted Cordelia.

“I know. It’s just strange that these experiences weren’t in my vision the moment I knew they were going to be human,” Cordelia said softly, recalling every image she had seen.

“You already knew they would become human?” Faith asked stunned. “You kept that a secret.”

“I wanted them to be surprised. The tests are real, only the final result of becoming human has already been decided,” Cordelia explained.

“Wow! But I really think it won’t be longer until Angel gives birth,” Faith said before closing her eyes, drifting off.

“No, he will give birth in the eight month,” Cordelia answered softly, joining her lover in sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

***8 months pregnant***

 

Angel was walking restlessly through the living room. His back was hurting; his son was kicking his ribs…everything hurt. 

Spike was watching Angel with curiosity. The dark haired man was impatiently pacing back and forth in their bedroom as they waited for Fred to return from her shopping with the girls.

Suddenly Angel stood still, placed his hands on his belly and gasped loudly. “OW!” Angel stated surprised.

“Angel, are you okay?” Spike asked worriedly. When Angel looked at his feet, Spike followed his gaze and stared at the pool of water surrounding Angel’s feet. “You’re leaking.”

“Uhm…Spike, I think my water broke,” Angel said quietly, only now realizing where the pain was coming from.

“You..Your...water...br...broke?” Spike stuttered. He was still mesmerized by the water pooled on the floor.

“Need to find the phone,” Angel said calmly. He hadn’t expected himself to be calm, but it was like his son had brought peace into his body.

As Angel called Sarah, Spike was in a panic, searching for the bags they had prepared last week. One with Angel’s silk pajamas and a complete set of comfortable clothes to wear when he would leave the hospital. A larger bag one was full of baby clothes and diapers for their newborn son. Angel hung up the phone and smiled at Spike’s frantic behavior, the smaller vampire hadn’t realized that Angel was going to give birth in their bedroom yet.

 

*****

 

Fred entered their apartment and was surprised to see their family sitting in the living room.

“Where are Angel and Spike?” the young woman inquired worriedly when she couldn’t find her lovers.

“They’re in the bedroom setting up a bath,” Xander explained while pointing to the bedroom.

Fred entered the bedroom and watched how Sarah and Spike prepared the bath together while Angel was bending to accommodate his back. It looked like the contractions were coming quick as she watched her human lover scrunch his face as a contraction hit his body.

“Fred?” Spike whispered when he saw the mother of their children enter the room.

Fred closed the door and walked towards Spike to give him a kiss before walking behind Angel, who hadn’t seen or heard her yet. She placed her hands on his hands and slowly massaged the small of his back until the contraction left his body.

Angel jumped slightly when he felt two small hands massage his back. The contractions were coming fast and he couldn’t believe women did this all the time. His appreciating of women was growing by leaps and bounds.

When the contraction was gone, he slowly stood up and began walking in circles as it helped him calm down.

“Spike, help me with the bath please,” Sarah called out when she noticed Spike was distracted again. She understood his worries, but she still needed help with filling the large tub and making sure the water wasn’t too cold or too hot.

“I’m sorry. I was distracted,” Spike mumbled before helping the doctor again.

“I know. Let’s see...the water is the right temperature. Spike, could you change the sheets on the bed, so that after Angel gives birth, he can rest in a clean bed,” Sarah instructed the nervous vampire.

“Fred, do you remember what I told you?” Sarah reminded the young woman of her lessons.

“Yes, I remember everything,” Fred answered while supporting Angel, who kept on breathing through his nose. “The contractions are three minutes apart.”

Sarah had already used the spell to lessen the pain, but Angel believed one hundred percent that the spell didn’t work. The pain was horrible. He was finally allowed to half lie and half sit in the tub with his legs spread. The water was a relief for his back. He suddenly groaned loudly when he felt like he should push.

“Sarah, is he ready?” Fred nervously asked as she waited for instructions.

Sarah sensed the nervousness and sat behind Fred. Spike who was sitting in his boxers next to Angel was watching the ordeal with frightened eyes. He was going to have to do this too and it looked really, really painful.

Angel kept breathing until he couldn’t stop his pushing and told the women that. 

“Okay, Angel push!” Sarah ordered as she instructed Fred what to do.

Angel pressed his legs as close to his body as his belly would allow and kept on pushing until he needed to breathe.

“Stop!” Sarah ordered. She noticed that Angel wasn’t using his back properly and quickly ordered Spike to get Lorne.

After Lorne entered the room, he understood the problem and undressed himself until he wore nothing but his shirt and his boxers. He knelt behind Angel, supporting his back.

Angel continued pushing when Lorne took his position and he screamed when he felt something push against the outer rim of his anus.

Spike, who was still holding Angel’s hand, focused on the baby’s heartbeat even though he was distracted by several other heartbeats. 

Fred saw the baby’s head begin to show and together with Sarah she kept encouraging Angel to keep pushing until he collapsed exhausted against Lorne’s chest. The baby’s head was almost there. She made sure the child stayed under water.

“I need one more push, Angel,” Fred instructed firmly, while inside she was shaking with fear that Angel wouldn’t be able to pull this off.

Angel nodded and pushed once more, screaming loudly when he felt the head protruding from his ass. He balanced by placing his hands on Lorne’s upper legs. Spike and Sarah pushed his legs back.

While he lay back against Lorne, he felt Fred touching the baby’s head and his legs. He waited and he felt another contraction starting before pushing again. He howled as he felt the shoulders leaving his body and felt empty when his child left his body completely.

Spike kept looking into the water, focusing on the baby’s birth. 

“We have a son,” Fred said tearfully when she witnessed the baby slipping from her lover’s body. Fred kept the baby under water until Angel was able to place his hands on his child and slowly brought the face first into the air. They had a baby boy.

Lorne watched the family moment with a smile. The human Angel was holding his boy against his chest and was surprised to see the baby latch onto Angel’s nipple.

Sarah took Fred’s place and after they cut the umbilical cord. She helped Angel with the last few contractions as the placenta was expelled and helped clean him up. She instructed Lorne to pick up Angel and let Fred dry him while Spike held their son.

“Angel, what’s his name?” Lorne asked curiously. The threesome had always been secretive about the name.

“Ace,” Angel answered softly, not wanting to disturb the little boy.

 

*****

 

The entire AI family stood in their bedroom looking at the small miracle lying in Angel’s arms. The girls were ooh-ing and aww-ing continuously.

“It’s time for Angel and Ace to rest. You can visit tomorrow or the day after,” Fred announced. 

After Fred ushered everyone out, including the doctor, she laid down next to the father of their first child. 

Angel watched his son suckle from his breast while Spike and Fred snuggled against his side watching their first-born child.

Suddenly Spike sat up and listened carefully to all heartbeats. Six heartbeats. Six? “Angel? I’m hearing six heartbeats.”

“What?” Angel replied; he knew one of them would have to be from Spike, but where did the other heartbeat coming from? He listened carefully and confirmed Spike’s statement. “You’re right, I hear it too.”

“Huh? Where are the other heartbeats coming from then?” Spike questioned.

“From you!” Fred answered softly, watching how recognition dawned on Spike’s face. She reached out and touched his face and felt the warmth. She placed her hand on his neck and she clearly felt the heartbeat.

“I’m human too?” Spike whispered as he placed his own hand on the spot where Fred’s hand had been.

“That explains one of the heartbeats. Now where’s the sixth heartbeat coming from?” Angel asked again, still puzzled. 

“Oh god, what if I’m having twins?” Spike whispered, not noticing Fred leaving their room and returning with Sarah after a few moments. He snapped out of his reverie when Sarah started examining him. 

“You’re only having one child, Spike,” Sarah explained after concluding her examination. “I think Fred is having the other one.”

“I’m having what?” Fred asked shocked. She placed her hands on her belly, finally noticing the slight bump. “I’m pregnant? For how long?”

“I will have to examine you before answering that,” Sarah said.

 

*****

 

“Fred, did it ever occur to you that you might get pregnant now that your partners are human? Their semen is fertile now, didn’t you use any contraceptive method?” Sarah said the moment they had entered the office after she examined the young woman.

“No,” Fred answered, still a bit stunned after realizing that she was three months pregnant.

“Hello?” Sarah answered when the phone rang. “That was Angel, apparently Spike’s water broke,” she said. 

“But it’s just the beginning of the ninth month,” Fred objected. Nevertheless, she ran from Sarah’s office back to their apartment.

Sarah quickly followed with her bag. Seeing Fred and the doctor running towards the elevator alarmed the others who were returning to their rooms and soon the entire family was running back to Fred, Angel and Spike’s apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

***The end of Spike’s pregnancy***

Spike walked from the bed to the bathroom door and back as Angel continued watching him. The older man was still exhausted and couldn’t stand up to comfort his lover. 

“Fred is pregnant,” Spike suddenly said, like it finally dawned on him that they were going to have three children into their family. “And this isn’t supposed to happen so fast!”

“Spike, calm down, lie here with me and Ace,” Angel said, trying to calm his blond lover.

Spike nodded and slowly made his way to Angel. When he snuggled against Angel’s side, he tensed as a contraction hit his body. 

Because Angel had Ace in his arms he wasn’t able to hold Spike like he wanted to. He was relieved when he saw Fred storming inside towards Spike.

“Spike, are you okay?” Fred asked worriedly as she spotted Spike snuggling against Angel.

Spike nodded his head and stood up again, pacing around the room and stopping to take a deep breath as another contraction racked through his body.

 

*****

 

Outside the apartment, Giles and Oz were sitting on the floor in a corner of the hallway. Oz was seated between Giles’ legs, leaning against the muscular chest.

Buffy and Graham were sitting together on one side of the couch while Dawn and Xander sat on the other side, both couples worried about Spike and his child.

Andrew and Gunn stood in each other’s arms, impatiently awaiting Fred to come back with another child.

Faith, Cordelia, Lorne and Wesley stood huddled in the middle of the room, arguing excitedly about something.

“What are you doing?” Buffy asked curiously.

“Rather than sit here helpless, we’re marking time by betting, what time will the baby be born, how much she weighs, what Spike will name her...stuff like that,” Cordelia answered while placing her bet.

Soon everyone had made their bets for the baby pool. Now they were just anxiously waiting for Spike to give birth to a little girl. And wondering who would win the pool...

 

*****

 

Spike, however, was sneering at anyone who came close to him. No one had told him it was going to hurt this much. Not even that wanker Angel, who could have warned him. But noooooo, he had to suffer.

“Make it stop,” Spike begged as he leaned against Angel.

Fred, who had taken Ace to his crib, was watching the two men closely, preparing herself to deliver Spike’s baby.

Sarah couldn’t help but smile. These were two mighty warriors, brave and strong in combat. However, labor had them whimpering at the pain. She had already cast the spell to lessen Spike’s sensitivity to the contractions but, just like Angel, he believed the spell hadn’t worked.

“AHHH!” Spike suddenly screamed as he felt the urge to push. He was still standing, having decided this was the way he wanted to deliver the baby, but the contractions were making it hard to keep upright.

“It’s time, Fred. Kneel behind him,” Sarah instructed the young woman. “Angel, let him lean against your chest. Spike, place your hands on Angel’s upper arms,” she instructed the men. She then kneeled behind Fred and made Spike spread his legs wider.

In Fred’s eyes it looked like an uncomfortable position to deliver in but she didn’t dare say anything. After all this is how Spike wanted it. He had been too grossed out while watching the water birth. To sit in a pool of water with all that nasty birthing fluid did not appeal to him at all.

As Fred kept looking at Spike’s ass to see if labor was progressing normally, Spike felt the baby slip to his entrance. He pushed hard, feeling the head slowly forcing its way out of his ass.

“This is going to be a fast delivery,” Sarah said calmly as she saw the baby’s head already slipping from Spike’s body.

Spike screamed when the baby’s head left his body. Angel kept a strong hold on his lover, who was shivering strongly and breathing deeply through his nose while trying not to squeeze his ass.

As the pressure became painful again, Spike pushed once more. This time, it was even more painful and his eyes widened in shock. As the shoulders and the rest of the baby left his body, he was unable to stop a howl. Exhausted and overwhelmed by the relief of hearing his child cry, announcing its arrival into this world, Spike fell forward and was caught by Angel, who hugged him tenderly.

Angel witnessed how their daughter had slipped from Spike’s body into Fred’s arms. “Our baby girl,” he whispered in Spike’s ear, after a quick look to make sure the baby was okay.

Sarah took over, held the baby and waited for Fred to clamp the umbilical cord as it stopped pulsating. She quickly stood up and showed Spike his daughter before cleaning the child and wrapping her in a warm, pink blanket.

After Sarah gave the little girl to Fred, the doctor then helped Spike deliver the placenta. She then began checking Spike to make sure he was all right. 

As soon as Sarah gave Angel the signal they had previously discussed, he gathered his blond lover in his arms and carried him towards their bed. He propped Spike up against the pillows and let Fred place his daughter in his arms.

Sarah watched the moment before she retreated into the waiting area where she saw that the entire family was asleep on the couch. She quietly walked away towards her office and didn’t see the curious looks from Dawn and Xander who hadn’t been asleep.

“Hello, Liz,” Spike whispered to his daughter.

Liz opened her eyes, yawned and promptly fell asleep.

Angel took Ace from his crib and sat next to Spike, both men holding their children in their laps. “They are beautiful,” Angel said softly, not wanting to wake their precious bundles.

“And a third on the way,” Fred said while placing her hands reverently on her belly.

“Shouldn’t we tell the others?” Angel questioned softly while watching their children and Spike. 

Spike didn’t hear the question. He was exhausted and wanted to sleep. He felt someone take his daughter from his arms as he fell asleep.

“I’ll introduce Liz to the rest of the family and tell them to come back tomorrow for a long visit,” Fred said before walking towards the living room. She opened the door expecting her family to run towards them. What she saw made her smile.

Almost all the couples had fallen asleep on the couch and floor. Only Xander and Dawn were still awake, still waiting for someone to come out and announce the arrival of the newest member of this family.

“Hey,” Dawn whispered as she looked at the small bundle in Fred’s arms.

“Hey, guys. I’d like you to meet Liz, our beautiful daughter,” Fred introduced her daughter.

“Wow!” was all Xander managed to say as he stared intently at the small girl.

“Why don’t you rest, Fred. Me and Xander will visit tomorrow,” Dawn said before taking Xander back to their room. 

Fred covered the couples sleeping in her living room with some extra blankets before rejoining her lovers. She placed Liz in a crib next to Spike and took Ace from Angel’s arms before putting the baby in his own crib. Finally she nestled between her exhausted lovers and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over. 

 

***5 months later***

 

“I want to be in that room!” Spike demanded worriedly.

“They will be fine, Spike. Just trust Sarah okay?” Angel said, comforting Spike while it was their turn to wait outside while Xander was delivering his child.

“But I want to be there for him,” Spike sniffed and looked longingly at the door.

 

*****

 

The moment Dawn stepped into the waiting area with a small bundle in her arms, she was surrounded by their family. She was surprised to see Buffy and Graham had already arrived from Italy. In fact, as soon as Angel had called them, they had jumped into the firm’s private jet back to L.A.

“Is it a boy or a girl? Does it have ten fingers and toes? Is Xander okay? Are you okay? Is the doctor still alive?” Several voices asked worriedly, but everyone went still when they heard the last question. They all turned to Angel with odd looks on their faces.

“What? Anyone can be violent and bad-mouthed when delivering a baby!” Angel defended himself.

“We have a son,” Dawn said smiling. “Xander is fine,” she said when she saw the worried faces of Angel and Spike. The three men had become close friends during Xander’s pregnancy.

After showing everyone their son Alex, Dawn went back into the room and tucked her little boy in. She looked at the bed where Xander was deeply asleep, finally looking peaceful after weeks of not being able to sleep.

She looked at Alex and smiled. She had the family she had always wished for.


End file.
